Out of the Darkness©
by the yellow flower
Summary: Modern.  Now that her training was nearly complete after four years of Juilliard, Christine recieves a mysterious note in the night concerning the rest of her training.
1. The Note

**Disclaimer: Let's see, if I were Gaston Leroux, I would be a man. Enough said. I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

**a/n: if this particular chapter doesn't seem that great from the beginning, just read the end. hopefully that should cause a spark of interest.**

**plz read & review.**

* * *

**Chapter One -** **_The Note_**

"We now present the class the graduating Julliard University class of 2012!"

Cheers were heard and hats flew to the skies of New York. Christine smiled sweetly and took her hat to her heart. She had made it. She had done what everyone said she'd never be able to do: she had graduated one of the finest and most respected universities in America with a vocal degree. Her brown locks of hair floated in the passing wind of the summer as her classmates began to leave.

"Christine!" called out a little red head from the distance.

Christine looked up to the sky in hearing her name as if it had actually come from the clouds.

"Christine!" she called again running through people, "get out of my way!"

The girl ran up to Christine and gave her a warm hug. She was of model height and skinny, but very toned. Her green eyes peered down to Christine's brown ones.

"Christine, we did it! We graduated! Isn't that great?" she said taking her friend's hand.

All the brunette could do was smile. She was still coming to the realization of what she had done.

"Come on Christine, me and some of the other dancers are going out for a real night on the town. We were talking about going to that new club off of 16th. You should come with us!"

"Oh Meg, I couldn't…" she said hesitantly.

"Christine, I told you, you're not going to loose your virginity by going to a club."

Christine blushed.

"I know, but I can't dance either. And there would be so many people there too and – "

"You've performed in front of ten times that many people!"

"Oh, but they're all so close – "

"Christine!" she yapped at her friend.

Christine's head fell low to the ground. Meg always wanted to party and Christine never was the party social like her. Meg looked to her friend with disappointing eyes.

"Come on Chris, it's your last day being a care-free crazy college kid. Why don't you spend it like every other college kid would?"

"Because she's not every other college kid." Came a deep voice from behind Christine.

A smile lit the young girls face as she turned around.

"Raoul!"

She leapt into his strong arms for a hug. He picked her off her feet easily with her only being of petite height and he being of six foot two. He set her down gently and gave her a peck on the forehead making her blush slightly. Putting an arm around her shoulders he addressed Meg.

"See Meg, if my Christine here were like every other college kid, I would have never liked her."

"Raoul, why do you always have to come into the picture every time I try to get Christine to have a little fun?" Meg said dryly, she really was getting annoyed with Raoul.

"Because your fun and Christine's fun seem a bit different. Besides, I have a little offer for Christine myself."

"Do you really Raoul? What is it?" Christine asked happily clapping her hands together.

"How would you like to go dining with me tonight?"

"Where?"

"Let's just say it's a new five star restaurant that serves up Italian."

"Oh Raoul that sounds wonderful!"

"So you want to come?"

"Yes! What time – "

"Um hey! Christine! What about your best friend? Are you just going to drop me so easily? After all we've been through?" Spit the red head that had obviously been forgotten.

"Oh, Meg, I – I'm sorry, I just – "

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you go off with your great boyfriend? I mean it's not like we ever hang out – " Meg said sarcastically.

"Oh, Meg, I'm sorry, we can chill tonight, can't we?"

"Girl, I may not come back tonight! I'm going to party like hell tonight! Besides we always hang at night. We share a dorm."

Then it hit her.

"Oh Meg, we're not going to share a dorm anymore after this! Meg I'm going to miss you so much!"

Christine abandoned Raoul's arm and ran to Meg with a hug. Without Meg these past four years, Christine wouldn't have known what to do with anything.

"Meg. Meg. I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know what I'm going to do without you to talk to! Meg, I need you!" she cried on Meg's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Chris, we're still going to call each other right? You got my number and all…"

"That's not enough!"

"I think I'll just meet up with you two later… I have a few people to say goodbye to…" mumbled Raoul walking off.

"Chris, you know we can always have lunches together and stuff. Don't cry like this, especially after I did your make-up this morning. I mean, we're still going to be living in New York trying to catch auditions. I know we'll be running into each other more than once."

"Where are you staying?" Christine asked hopefully looking into Meg's emerald eyes.

"In a two bedroom apartment off of… wait Christine, where are you staying?"

"I… I don't really know…"

"Chris I told you, you needed to get an apartment before school ended and we were kicked out… wait! Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm staying with Colleen, you know the blonde dancer, but we could share a room if we had twin beds. It would make rent so much cheaper and I'd be just like it is now just a different place!"

"Oh Meg really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all girl. I'll talk to Colleen about it. I don't think she'll care. She likes you and all."

Meg looked down at her friend.

"Oh Chris!" she gave a hug, "you're my best friend, girl. I've got your back you know that. So help if anyone ever hurts you I'll kick them one they won't soon forget. You know these dancer legs show no mercy. And now we'll be living together too! Oh baby, I can't believe for a second I thought I could live without seeing you every day either!"

"Oh Meg you're the best!"

"Hah, so are you kid."

They hugged again.

"Now about tonight – " Meg started

"Raoul!" Christine gasped.

"I was about to say – "

"See you back at the dorm, Meg!"

She was already running to find her boyfriend.

That night Christine lay alone in her dorm. She couldn't get over the events of the day. _What a wonderful way to spend graduation night, _she thought, _I never knew Italian food could taste so perfect! And Raoul, oh he's wonderful too…_ The boy had clouded her thoughts for two years now. He had transferred from North Carolina School of the Arts in 2010 and since then, they had been inseparable. He had pretty features with his wavy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Raoul was an actor and the two would often spend late nights together working on different pieces. She had come to know him as the most caring man on the campus. He had never forced her into anything she wasn't comfortable with, but at the same time he never took any chances with her, always playing by the book. It was a nice book he played by, but a book nonetheless. Christine still considered herself lucky knowing that hardly any men (especially in a liberal arts university in the middle of New York) were nearly as respectful as Raoul, particularly since he was such an easily outgoing an actor.

That night at the dinner, Raoul had asked Christine to marry him. She accepted gleefully and couldn't hold back her tears at the man who kneeled before her on the floor. _Soon I'll be living with him and not Meg… oh I'm going to miss you Meg!_ Raoul's parents had a pent house in the city in which Raoul stayed in most of the time. Christine would be living with him! Her one and only love, she would finally be with him always.

Christine turned in her bed to lie on her side. She heard what sounded like paper crumpling. This caused her to wonder. She had always kept her room clean…

She turned on a light. It was a square piece of paper. _Odd._ She picked it up hesitantly and turned it over. Red ink in old cursive writing spelled the following words:

_Dearest Christine,_

_Your four-year term has finally ended at Julliard. Now your training is nearly complete, it is time for me to come for you. I will give you the next four days to settle anything you wish to settle and to say goodbye. I await your arrival._

_Truly yours,_

_E._

As if the note wasn't horrifying enough, Christine never remembered seeing that noteswhen she first laid down. _The note wasn't there when I first lay down! Someone must have put in there in the last few minutes! _She was right.

* * *

**hopefully this should be more interesting for ya'll. sorry if this is mean, but i have to do it:**

**no reviews no posts.**

**more reviews faster posts.**

**you decide.**


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, I'd laugh at people like me.**

**a/n: hah, I do hope everyone likes my stupid jokes with the disclaimer... i'm trying to spice up the usual blah. pretty nice review turn out last chapter, can i hope for more this one maybe?? thank you to those who do review!**

**plz read & review**

* * *

**Chapter Two - _The Meeting_**

"Raoul!" Christine whimpered, "Raoul!"

She franticly got out of bed and ran out her door into the hall. She started to pound on the door beside hers.

_Please Jenny, open your door!_

She knocked again until the door was unlatched and opened. A hunky looking man opened the door and looked down at Christine. He wasn't wearing his shirt.

"Jenny's asleep." He said a bit peeved.

"I need a phone! I need a phone!" she screamed at the man who must have been Jenny's date for the night.

"There are phones downstairs you know." He said with a yawn.

"Ted, who is that at the door?" came Jenny's voice from inside the room.

"Jenny! Please can I use your phone?"

"Christine, that you? Wait hold on, let me get some more clothes on…"

Christine was accustomed to Jenny always having men over, but it made her gasp all the same every time. Jenny slid up to the door and held out a small cell phone.

"Here girl, what's wrong with you?" the attractive blonde asked as her eyes started working with her again.

"I just need to talk to Raoul, that's all."

Christine turned her back at them to look at the hall. She dialed his number with shaking hands and put the phone up to her ear. One ring went by slowly.

"Baby, isn't that my phone?" Christine heard Ted ask Jenny behind her.

"You get free after nine, I don't." she yawned

Two rings.

"Hello?" asked an uncertain voice on the other line.

"Raoul?"

"Christine, it's late, I didn't think you stayed up to this time – "

"Raoul, I – something happened, please, please come over, I can't go back to my room."

"Christine, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Raoul, please, just come, please, please…"

"Alright I'm on my way now. Whose phone are you on?"

"Jenny's friend's."

"Oh another friend of hers?"

"Yes, ok please Raoul hurry."

"I'm on my way, honey. Just calm down a bit more. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, ok?"

"Oh Raoul, I can't be alone! Raoul hurry!"

"Fifteen minutes tops, Hun, do you want me to stay on the phone with you till then?"

"Oh Raoul, please, I can't be alone – "

"Ok, ok, I'll just stay here on the phone with you. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Christine, we're going back to bed," Jenny called behind her, "just slip the phone under the door when you're done, k?"

"Ok, Jenny, thank you."

"Yeah, no problem babe,"

"Raoul, are you still there?"

"Yes, now can you tell me what happened?"

Christine told him in prompt words what had just happened in such a soft tone that he couldn't hear everything she said.

"It wasn't you was it, Raoul? You wouldn't do that would you?" she cried to him once she had finished.

"Honey, you know I wouldn't do that. Hey I'm at your dorm. I'll see you in two minutes – "

"No don't hang up!"

"I – ok I'll stay here with you."

The next morning, Meg stumbled into her dorm room and collapsed on the bed. She looked to the left to Christine's bed only to see Christine in her purple pj's sitting under Raoul's arms as she rested against his back that lay against the wall. It was a cute sight for Meg.

"'Bout time, girl, it's about time you and him did a little something other than hug."

And with that she passed out.

The next day Raoul took Christine to the police. They could only say that it was a 'harmless joke', but they'd check into the case all the same. They found no fingerprints and they knew no one with a name beginning with E. There was Meg's boyfriend Edward, but he would never do that. He wasn't the note type. Besides, he was an artist, and didn't know a thing about music. Not to mention he was out with Meg all night.

Poor Christine didn't know what to do. She had no one to turn to but Meg and Raoul now that the police didn't see her letter as a real threat and more of a joke than anything.

"Raoul, I don't know what to do!" she said that day at lunch.

"Well, don't worry, you can come live in my pent house for a little while until you and Meg move that apartment. I'm not about to leave you."

"Oh Raoul, I don't want to go back to that dorm. I'm going to miss it, it's just, I can't stand to be in there alone again."

"You won't be, I'll be there will you. And we can start moving your things out today."

"Yes, yes, that would be good."

The next two days were spent with Meg, Edward, Raoul, and Christine moving into their apartment. Christine slept in a separate room from Raoul at his pent house along with Meg. She agreed to sleep in the same room with Christine like she always had.

"Besides, you know I don't have much family either." She said one night, "I've always slept in the same room with you, and I can't go back to that dorm without you. It's just not the same!"

By the time the 'forth day' rolled around, Meg and Christine were fully settled into their new apartment with Colleen. Christine had felt better to know either Meg or Raoul would be with her at all times. It was about 11:30 that night when Meg got up out of her bed.

"Where are you going?" Christine asked suddenly.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No…"

"Well, I'm just going to take some pain meds. My arms are killing me after these past few days."

"Don't take long, Meg."

"I won't,"

"I love you Meg." The girl whimpered.

Meg let out a soft laugh.

"I love you too, Chris."

Christine smiled and Meg walked out the door. Light from the living room streamed into the room. Colleen was still up watching TV. _I'm fine, I'm fine, Meg will be back in just a moment and – _

Her thoughts were cut short by the slamming of the door cutting off all the light. Christine sat straight up in her bed with a yelp of pure fear.

"Thinking you could escape me, Christine? My, my you have moved quite a lot in the last four days since your received my first note."

* * *

**same thing applies as the last chapter: more review mean more chapters.**


	3. The Encounter

**Disclamer: If I owned Phantom of the Opera, I don't think I'd be watching HBO.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - The Encounter**

A small click was heard on the doorknob as it was locked. The room was completely black and Christine was not aquatinted with her surroundings enough to find a light on command, nor was she brave enough to move. She saw a shadow pass over the light under the door. It was then that the light from the other room went out completely leaving Christine in the pitch darkness. The TV had gone out.

She could hear footsteps approaching her bed: slow, purposeful steps.

"Meg," she whimpered softly.

The steps came to a halt.

"Meg, Meg!" she cried a bit louder.

"Now, Christine, your dear Meg is in the kitchen. She's sitting at the table with her head resting peacefully. And don't worry about Colleen, she feel asleep and we so kindly turned the television off for her. They won't be up for a few more hours I do not believe."

"Meg!" she now yelped out.

Two large steps were taken and Christine realized the man was right at her head.

"Meg!"

With one swift movement, Christine found herself spun up against a man's chest with a hand securely cupped over her mouth. She screamed all the same and fought weakly against the steal arm that held her so close to the unknown form.

"Now Christine, I didn't want to have to put you to sleep like the others, but if you don't stop this mindless ranting, I will have no other choice."

His words didn't stop her fighting. She was so frail and her beating attempts didn't faze him in the least. All she could do was scream. A few more seconds of screaming and she found a cloth being put up to her lower face. She had to breathe; she couldn't help but let the substance into her system.

As the potion began to take its toll, Christine was put back on her bed only to be lifted up into the arms of a man.

"Raoul…" she whispered as her eyes closed.

Putting the old cloth in his pocket, he looked down at his new possession and smiled for the first time in days. He kneeled down to look her straight in the eye. Her eyes were still slightly open, but he knew by now she would not remember anything that happened around her. He put a hand to her cheek and rubbed it gently.

"This will all be over soon and everything will make sense." He said softly.

He removed his hand to stand up over her little form.

"Time to go, you're going to love the drive home. It's quite scenic."

He began to walk to the door, but stopped short.

"Aren't you coming? Oh that's right! You can't move can you?"

With the swiftness of a cat he was back in front of her face.

"Remember this, Christine, I'm in control – not you. Why I've always been in control! Ever since your old father died it was me! All me my dear!"

He reached under her back and knees and began to straighten his arched back in order to lift her.

"What a light little thing you are Christine." He said looking down at the crumpled body he carried, "I do hope you have been eating. Oh well, no matter, no matter, you will soon be before a feast every night for the rest of your life! Yes, yes, for the rest of your life… with me…"

"Raoul…" she whispered below him.

He stopped short from where he was walking.

"You are awake? You should not be awake, Christine… Perhaps another dose would do you well? Here let me put you down while I fetch more. But your eyes are closed. Are you sleeping now? Good, good, sleep well now. You live on the forth floor and it may take more energy than you have to get down those stairs. It's better that you sleep."

As the door was opened the man carrying Christine saw another man of Persian decent leaning against the wall waiting for his master.

"Talking to that which sleeps, Erik?" he asked amused.

Ignoring the joke Erik asked, "are the two girls asleep, Nadir?"

"Yes, Erik, everything is taken care of."

"And the boy is in the cellar of the house?"

"Raoul is asking a lot of questions. We knocked him out for the night."

"Good," growled Erik as he walked to the door, " all the doors of the apartment are secure?"

"Yes, no one will be getting out or in until we are safely leaving the building."

Erik continued walking to the door only to be caught by the arm by his assistant.

"Erik, you do not have to do this, there is still time to go back. You can still leave her – "

"No Nadir, I can't leave her. This world wasn't meant for people like us. This angel needs protection."

He started walking again.

"Erik," Nadir said reaching out again only to be shunned away.

"No Khan! If you like your job, you'll stay out of the way of our happiness!"

Nadir Khan only sighed. It was thoughtful what lengths his employer had gone through to keep the young girl safe in the last four years, but he never thought abduction would be the last result of the plan. Once reaching the front door to the street, Nadir checked the premises for any people, then gave the ok for Erik to follow out. He opened the car door quickly, allowing Erik to put he and his Christine into the car. He then ran to the other side of the black BMW and got in. The car gave a start and began to move.

Seeing the young girl trapped under Erik's arms as she slept, Nadir sighed. There was nothing he could do now that Erik had her in his arms like this. Erik was determined to be loved and to have someone who felt the same to him as he felt to them. It was going to be a horrific ride for everyone under Erik's power including the young girl.

"Nadir," Erik said quietly in a tone that Khan only heard from him when he spoke of Christine, "Nadir, look, she is resting so sweetly is the not? Look, her head rests on my shoulder so innocently, doesn't it? I can protect her now don't you see? She no longer has to fear the outside world. Yes, little one, I will protect you now. She is so beautiful and now she's mine." He began to stroke her curly brown hair. "And now she mine… all mine."

Nadir cringed as he saw Erik laid his lips upon the top of her head.

"Yes, Erik, yes," was all he could say until he had to look out the window so that he wouldn't scream.

The car sped off into the darkness just as the church clock struck twelve. It was going to be a long drive in more ways than one.

* * *

**more reviews mean more posts!**


	4. The Man

**Disclaimer: If I were Susan Kay and owned Phantom of the Opera, I would have been good enough to publish my fanfics... no publishing here...**

**a/n: thank again to the increasing reviews. as dumb as this sounds i just figured out what ciffhangers are! well i guess this means here's another one! review to get a better footing!**

**plz read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Four - _The Man_**

"Raoul… Meg… where are you…?"

The young girl's head tossed from one side to another in her sleep.

"Where did you go…?" she moaned bringing her fist up behind her head.

Something soft lay between her hand and head. She moaned again and repositioned her body to lie on her side. She felt comfortable. She thought that she was still in bed – her bed. _Maybe it was all been a bad dream and now it's morning?_ She didn't feel any different. _It must have only been a dream. I'm still in my bed._ She opened her eyes. _This is not my bed._

It was a queen size bed that she lay in; not a twin like that she owned. The sheets were fine satin and a pale blue color like the comforter. The room was pale blue too. It was decorated in an older fashion. _Maybe the mid 1950's?_ There were four quaint walls; the wall behind her having a simple watercolor painting of an open field; the wall to her left containing nothing at all; the wall to her right had a dresser with a mirror on it as well as other womanly needs; and the wall in front of her had two doors. One of the doors was open and led to a white marble bathroom; the other door was closed.

"Meg? Meg are you here? Raoul!"

"They're not going to hear you, Christine, there are not here."

She sat up and turned to the voice. It came from a man in a chair to the left of her nightstand on the left wall of the room. She hadn't seen it or him in her short observing at all! He sat there wearing an older fashion of pure jet-black clothing. It seemed like a gothic Victorian style almost. _If there was such a thing? _The only piece of clothing he wore that was a different color was a white half mask that covered the left side of his face.

"Meg…?" she whimpered softly.

"Meg is at the apartment. She should be waking up soon as well. She'll probably go looking for you around the apartment, scream a few times, and then call the police."

"I want Meg." She pouted.

"I told you, did I not? I gave you fair warning five days ago that I was coming for you and that you should settle your goodbyes before I came. You chose to ignore my warning, therefore, you did not use your chance that I so graciously gave you."

"Who… who are you?" she asked holding her sheets up to her shoulders.

"There is no reason to fear me, Christine."

"I want to go home…"

"But don't you see, Christine? _You have no home to back to_."

"But Meg – "

"No, she cannot protect you with her idea of life. I can."

"But Raoul – "

"Ah, yes the young one you were found with last night at the restaurant?" he said standing over Christine, "he asked you a little question didn't he?"

Christine looked at the tall man in fear. Tears started to fall from her eyes. _How did he know that? He wasn't there! Was he?_

"Well, you needn't worry about him. We are taking good care of him… Which reminds me! How would you like to join me for breakfast? There is a spectacular meal waiting for us in the dining room and I'm sure you would rather talk to me," he scanned her from bottom to top as she sat shivering in her PJ's, "in more comfortable clothing."

Christine looked down at her poka-dotted PJ's and blushed.

"Ah, very well then. I take it you agree with me. I'll give you a little while to prepare yourself. You'll find a bathroom through that door open door there as well as comfortable clothing in the closet. And there's no reason to wear anything too dressy to breakfast. I say that because there are many nice things that you will find in that closet. But of course! You wear what you see fit! I'll come in to pick you up soon!"

And with that he walked out the door that had been kept shut. He went through it so quickly that Christine was unable to see what lay behind it. She sat there in her bed as if stunned. She couldn't move; she could hardly think. _What just happened?_ What he said seemed so foreign to her that it seemed to be something other than English even. There had been an accent to it, but Christine couldn't quite pinpoint what the accent was.

Christine hadn't moved a mussel since she had popped up in amazement in seeing her setting change. _What do I do now?_ _I know he said to get ready… I guess it couldn't hurt… He saw my PJ's! No guy has ever seen these… Oh how embarrassing! I think I'll go get ready now like he said._

Outside of her room Erik sat with his back resting on her door. He exhaled for what seemed like the first time ever since she woke up. He kept silent in order to hear her little steps finally walk to the bathroom. _Good girl, _he thought. _Maybe this won't be so hard to carry through after all?_ She was obeying his wishes already. This boosted his confidence a bit more. He opened his eyes to see Nadir standing above him. He got up from where he was once sitting.

"What are you doing up here?" Erik growled.

"Just wondering how the girl was. I heard one her apartment mates, uh, Colleen, had an allergic reaction when she woke up. I didn't want Christine to have the same reaction." Said Nadir as he casually ignored Erik's deadly gaze.

"She's just fine. She's getting ready for breakfast. Now leave."

"Well, that's good to hear –"

"I told you not to come up here!" Erik yelled knocking the Persian into the wall with his hand. The impact made a loud bang instantly making Erik look to Christine's door. No sound came from it. Only Khan's sharp breathing could be heard. Erik turned fiercely back to his assistant.

"Now look what you did!" Erik hissed, "now you had better get back to your job and get out of my business or the next time I hit you, you just may not get up!"

The old man sighed.

"Yes sir,"

With that he walked into a door in the wall and disappeared.

* * *

**ooo possessive isn't he? what sort of 'answers' will christine recieve? review to find out!**


	5. The First Meal

**Disclaimer: If a owned Phantom of the Opera, I would have been at its 7000th show on Broadway... I could only watch it from the computer**

**a/n: due to popular demand i've extended the chapters. i'm trying to instead of making lots of short chapters making longer and fewer chapters... yeah that does make people a lot happier. heck, it even makes me happy! this is more a transitional chapter for the next chaper (which is a lot LOT longer and spouts out fireworks of sit-on-the-edge-of-your-seat action.. hopefully tehe) thanks soooo mucho for the reviews! thanks for being honest even if it hurts! i've learned so much already! enjoy!**

**plz read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Five - _The First Meal_**

Christine walked out of the bathroom feeling much better. She smelled like wildflowers and was now wearing a dark blue, V-cut, short sleeve shirt with long black pants. Her hair was half way up and felt very comfortable on her head. _Maybe I should make the bed too? I guess that counts as getting ready… I always make my bed before I get ready._ And so, Christine made her bed. She smiled at her work. She had never made a bed that big before and she smiled at her achievement. Now she had to wait.

She smoothed down a place on the bed and sat down to see her bare feet. _I can't believe I forgot –_ Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a knock on the door. She stood up suddenly to look at what was to come through the door.

"Pardon the intrusion," the tall man in black said casually, "but I heard you walking around and only assumed you were ready for breakfast."

Christine opened her mouth as if to speak, but when nothing came out she ended up nodding with a stiff neck.

"You know you can talk if you so please." He said taking a step farther into the room.

She nodded again as if on command making him sigh.

"You made the bed." He spoke slowly, "why did you make the bed?"

Christine looked at the bed and then back to him. _Was I not supposed to make the bed?_

"I'm sorry!" she said breathlessly, "I – I can put it back –"

"No, no, little one, it's just that, you don't have to make this bed. I have servants who…" he motioned out the open door behind him then back at the worried-filled Christine. He walked over to her and she took a step back into the wall making her stumble a bit. He knew the drug from the previous night may make her a bit air headed, but he never thought it would have effects this bad. Still, he preferred her being calm and a bit light headed rather than her being crazy and hysterical. "You don't understand, Christine. You don't have to do common tasks like that anymore. We have people who do that for us."

"We do?" she asked looking up to him with big eyes.

He looked down on her with softness in his own eyes. He reached out his hand to brush her cheek. She didn't move until he made contact. She was confused. This had never happened to her before, except for with Raoul. This wasn't Raoul and only Raoul could do that. She looked at the hand that seemed suspended in the air next to her right cheek. _Raoul does that when he wants to kiss me... This man couldn't possibly want to... I hardly even know him! Meg did this one time when she was making a joke with me. Could he be making a joke? I don't know if I like him this close... I only let Raoul..._ Her eyes darted from the hand, to his face until he spoke.

"Let us have breakfast then."

He motioned for her to follow with his other hand. This let her to stop focusing on that which strayed so close to her face. She stepped three times towards him and then came to a realization.

"I can't!" she cried suddenly.

He looked back in confusion.

"Why not? Aren't you hungry?"

"But, but I'm not wearing shoes!" she pointed down to her bare feet. That wasn't the only reason she was timid to follow him.

"Well Christine, do you want to wear shoes?" he said as if speaking to a child while bending his knees a bit to look her straight in the eye.

"I don't like shoes."

"Then don't wear them."

"But my feet could get hurt." She said pointing again to her bareness.

"Why my dear, there is nothing to hurt you here. Why would anything hurt you when you're under my protection?"

She didn't know how to answer his question. It was all so strange to her.

"But I always wear shoes in other people's houses…"

"But you're not in another's house. This is your house also."

She looked at him confused. _Why is he so confusing? What does he mean? Who is he? He's starting to remind me of Raoul with the strange open way he acts towards me..._

He didn't wait for a reply, "come, let us eat while I explain a few things. Follow me, Christine."

Christine followed the strange man out of her room. She followed him down a dimly lit hallway. He kept a possessive hand on Christine's elbow to make sure she didn't wonder off in the darkness that surrounded the two of them. She actually stayed close to him during the short walk. Christine chose not to look at the candles that lit the walls around her. The last experience with candles was when she was burned as a child. There were pictures on the walls; large, dark, abstract, paintings of nothing. She looked up to the man who kept his hand on her shoulder.

He had noticed her looking around and was going to make a light comment when he felt her body inch closer to his. He knew of her slight phobia of fire also and was willing to light more candles if it meant her sticking so close. _This is working perfectly. I just wish the after affects of the potion didn't sit so heavily on her mind. At this rate she may actually be learning to – _

"Sir?" she said in the most insecure voice he had ever heard.

He stopped to look down on her. Her head was hung low as she looked to her little bare feet. _Did she just address me as 'sir'? That's it, no more sleeping medicines for her!_

"Sir, what, what is your name?" she asked meekly looking up to him only for a second before dropping her head again.

He took his free hand and brought it to her chin. With all the sincerity in the world he lifted her head to meet his own gaze.

"My name is Erik."

He saw a hint of a smile cross her face, but it soon was lost from his view. She had removed her head from his hand and was looking down once more. _Raoul only does that when I'm crying, then he kisses me. But, but this man couldn't possibly - could he? _

She glanced quickly up at this man named Erik. Christine couldn't quite meet his eyes out of her shy heart. Erik saw this bold approach for her fragile soul and smiled sympathetically at her fear. They began to walk again.

He stopped her at the end of the hall and turned left to meet a door. Taking out a full ring of keys from his pant pocket, he slipped a little silver one into the hole of the door. Christine looked at this in wonder. _Why does he have to lock the door? And what are all of those keys for? I didn't see any other doors in the hall other than this one and the bedroom. But I wasn't really looking for any either._

Without meeting her inquisitive eyes, Erik walked through the doors bringing his prize with him. The door was large enough so that both of them could pass through it's wooden gates. This room was well lit compared to the hall the two had just been in. It also had a bit brighter tone of wall color too. Christine was much happier with this change in setting; she had never liked the dark either.

In front of her was a nice cherry wood table set for two. Each porcelain plate had a red little mat setting under it. Beside the plate lay the regular utensils used for eating and in front of each plate were two filled glasses of what looked like orange juice and milk. On the plate lay a variety of fruits, breads and meat. It looked delightful to Christine.

Erik pulled her chair our for her letting her sit down. She smiled at this little gesture as he walked over to take the chair reflecting hers. _Raoul only does that for me on special occasions. Is this a special occasion too? _She looked over to his plate. Nothing lay in it. There was no drink in his glass, no food to accompany his plate. Christine found this very strange. As he sat down to look back at her he found her staring at his plate.

"My dear wouldn't you rather eat that which on your own plate rather than that which is not on mine?" he asked lightly.

"Don't you eat?" she asked still staring at his plate.

"My dear, I only eat one small meal a day. I will not eat breakfast or lunch with you because I don't eat it anyways. I will share a dinner with you."

A silence followed his answer. Erik wanted Christine to eat before he shared with her what would soon become her fate. He feared the possibility of her losing her appetite after learning such news.

"Christine, I want you to eat." He said gently but she felt the sternness behind those words.

A quiet time passed and she ate what was given to her and was content to be happy. She wasn't paying too much attention to the eyes that stared longingly at her from the other end of he table. The two eyes seemed like search lights that shined so brightly, but only when they were looking for something. She didn't want to notice that presence and so she ignored it as much as she could. When there was nothing left for her, she knew it was time to talk. She yet again, made a bold move that Erik was proud of her for by speaking.

"I'm – I'm done." She said unsure.

Erik snapped out of his trance and looked at her with his eyes open again. She had finished in deed. It was his time to talk.

* * *

**sry for yet another cliffy... it wasn't intentional truly... but hey it gives reason to review! even if it's to tell me i'm a big loser for doing this again... tehe**


	6. The Choice

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phantom of the Opera, I don't think I'd be feeling sick from old movie pop corn at the moment..**

**a/n: here's a longer chap for everyone to enjoy! give me some feedback k?**

**plz read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Six - _The Choice_**

"Christine, I'm aware that you have many questions to ask me, but before you start, I would like to answer as many questions that plague your mind so that you will not waste your voice." _That and your mind may be too blown for both of us right now…_

The girl looked down to her hands as they started to wring in a nervous manner. It took time for him to speak again in seeing her fear. He stood up, began to pace, and pressed on.

"Christine, I do not want you to fear me. That is the last thing that I could ever want… but you must understand there was not much of another way for me to… You want to know why you're here, I'm aware. You want to know who I am and where you are. I…" he stopped to look at her. Not knowing what he should say after many rehearsals of this day, he had to stop. "Christine, would you care to go somewhere more comfortable?"

She looked up, keeping her eye level just below his chin, and nodded. He led to a wall and just as she was beginning to think he was lost, the wall opened and led them to a sitting room. She gasped making him smile as her amusement in his work.

"As you may see Christine, this house is filled with magic and hidden doors such as this one."

"Magic?" she said doubtfully, but still excited.

"Yes," he said motioning for her sit on a couch across from an armchair in the center of the room. "There is so much I wish to show you. My house is very curious to all who enter it."

She sat down and sank into the soft cushion that felt completely unused. It allowed for her to get comfortable, but restrained her from sitting politely. There was a yet another strange silence that seemed forever. Christine was too shy to say anything and Erik seemed wrapped up in her presence.

"Christine I, I want you to know that, that you are safe with me. I want you to know that now that you are here, with me, in this house, that you will never need to fear again. I want to protect you from that world out there. People like them don't understand people like, well, people like us and…"

Her face seemed contorted at what he said, but she stayed silent. He began to pace again in front of her.

"I want you to know that I've been watching you for a long time. Once your father died, I watched out for your safety until you could graduate. Your father was taken from you too early and you needed for someone to… for me to protect you. You wanted to go to that school so badly and I was able to pull many strings to get you in… I know many people, high people, and that gives us both power and… Remember how you didn't have to pay anything for your education? I was able to pay for all of it, you see, that scholarship you received in the mail, you see, it was from me, my corporation. And so you went to continue training. I had wanted to let you continue under my own training, but it was too soon. I thought I would let you deal with that outside world only so much longer.

"But, you must understand, how much it tortured me to see you struggle with _those people_. I couldn't stand it much longer and so the night of your graduation, I sent you my letter and so putting my plan into action. I gave you four days so that you could say your goodbyes to that world. You can't say I'm being irrational. I did give you those four days. It was your choice not to settle anything in the time that was given to you. And if you think of it, I gave you four years at that school. I was very generous to do that for you and you need to know that, Christine.

"But, you won't have to worry about that anymore, though. That world is no longer your concern. As I said you're under my protection and you no longer have to be concerned about it."

Christine wasn't taking in his words fully. Her face had only contorted its self more and more during his explanations. He had said so much to her, but it seemed to her that he had answered nothing. _Is this a joke? What is he talking about? 'That world,' he says… aren't we all in the same world? He can't be inside his right mind. No, I don't think I like him very much. I'd like to go home now._

"Sir, may, may I go home now?" she asked in a small voice.

He stopped and looked down at her.

"But you are home. This is your home now, don't you see that? I'm not letting you go back."

"But I want to go back. Don't you, don't you want me to, to be happy?" now she was stuttering with her words also.

"And you will be happy, just here, with me."

"No, I want to go home. I want to go back to Meg."

He turned from her and looked to the opposite wall.

"But you won't be with Meg for too long will you?" he said in a soft low tone.

"What do you mean?" she said in an even smaller voice.

"I think you know what I mean." He said turning to her slowly, "You didn't expect Raoul to live with you and Meg did you?"

Christine brought her hand up to her mouth. No one was supposed to know about that until after Raoul told his family. That was the agreement. It was only between her, Raoul, and Meg. They never told anyone else.

"But, but how did you know about that?"

"Don't you understand? I know everything that has to do with you. I've kept a very close eye on you for a very long time. Personally, I don't believe Raoul is the right man for you to marry."

"But I want to marry him! Whom else will I marry, but Raoul?" she cried out.

Erik looked her straight in the eye and cocked his head to one side as he narrowed his eyes in a possessive manner.

"Why my dear, you shall marry me."

His words struck her in the face with one hard blow. _Marry him? I don't even know him!_

"No, no I don't want to… I don't know you. I d-don't think I want to marry you." She rasped.

"But you will know me, soon enough, you will learn me very well."

"But I can't, I'm engaged!"

"Then where is your ring of promise?"

Christine looked down to her left hand. The ring wasn't there! She had taken it off to sleep the night she left. It was at the apartment.

"I-I took it off." She stammered out.

"Exactly, you are no longer with him."

"But I was going to put it back on!"

"And now you can't can you? It's not here is it?"

The girl looked down and rubbed the spot where the ring was supposed to be. A single tear slid down her face and hit the spot.

"Once your disappearance becomes public," he said in a matter-of-fact way, "the police will search far and wide only until they conclude that you are dead." She gasped. "Oh, but you won't be dead! You will be with me, Christine. Alive and happy and living with me."

"No."

"No you say?"

"No, I will not believe you. I-I-I will go home to my home." She said bravely.

"No my dear, you will not go back there."

"And why not?"

"If you love Raoul and want spare his life for a little while longer, you will not leave."

The girl looked up to him in dire confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean? What does Raoul have to do with any of this?"

"He's the very reason all of this happened to you the way it did, but now it will be the very reason you agree to marry me."

"But I'm marring him – "

"Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"You see, as I have said, I have many connections, including the mafia as well as other highly undercover gang organizations. They owed me a favor you see, so they are now holding Raoul at my leisure. All I have so say is 'yes' or 'no' and they will do it cleanly."

"'Yes' or 'no' to what?" Christine was beginning to become nervous for Raoul's sake more then her own.

"'Yes' or 'no' to his early death, Christine."

The girl gasped bringing her hand up to her gapped mouth. She said nothing.

"Here is my offer, Christine: you agree to marry me, and I will let your dear Raoul go unharmed and free to live out the rest of his life. You choose to leave and your Raoul will electrocuted slowly until his eyes pop out and we pronounce him deceased – "

"No!" she screamed standing up to take his sleeve in her fist to shake it.

"Yes!" he grabbed her arms and peered down into her eyes, "Now I was nice enough to give you this offer was I not? I planned on killing that boy a long time ago, but I wanted you to decide his fate – as well as that of your own. Now it's your choice, my dear! His life or yours!"

Small tears ran down her face as she shrank under his hand.

"But- but how do I know that you really have him?"

"Why my dear, you do not trust me? We shall need to fix that won't we? Come with me."

She didn't have a choice in following him. He took her little arm and half walked, half dragged to another side of the wall. For a split second she thought he was going to run her into the wall.

"Stay." He said as if addressing a dog.

And she obeyed like a dog. He pressed a nook in the wall above the gas fireplace and stood back. The wall slid open to reveal a huge flat screen TV. He took a remote out of his pocket and pressed the security camera button for the basement floor. The TV lit up in black and white to disclose a picture of a young man sitting in the center of a square room tied up to a chair. Two men were on both sides of him with a gun held up to his face. The man's head was flopped over to his side letting his hair fall around of his face. But he was breathing. The hair around his face moved slowly in and out. As if on cue his head tilted upward near the security camera. Raoul looked drowsily up into the camera as if pleading for his very life as blood began to trickle down his forehead.

"Raoul!" Christine screamed trying to run past the screen of the TV as if she could pass it. The man beside her engulfed her in his arms to restrain her.

"Christine please, this television was very expensive, I really do not want it broken."

She keep trying to move past him to get closer to Raoul, but he still restrained her tightly. Her knees became soft and she fell to the floor. Erik let her do this and once she was on the floor he sat back to look at her. Her hands dropped to the floor and her back became bent.

"You – you say that if – if I agree to m-marry you – you'll – you'll let him go unharmed and w-won't bother him any – anymore?"

"Is that not what I just said to you?"

"But if – if I agree, you'll let him free? No harm w-will be done?"

"No harm will come to him as long as you agree, but keep in mind, the longer you wait to decide, the more brave he will become. And his bravery just may result in his death."

"Raoul!" she screamed.

"There is no use trying to scream unless you wish him to die!"

"Never!"

"Then what do you choose? Choose wisely now, my dear."

She was sobbing and could only let herself look into his dark eyes.

"I can leave you here to decide if you wish it. But you must understand that the boy has become very brave as the night progressed and my men are getting very annoyed with him. If you tell me now, we will no longer pain him."

"I love Raoul..." she cried looking up at the screen.

"So I am aware."

"B-but I d-don't know you at – at all..."

"That can be mended with time," he said calmly starring back into her eyes.

"I c-can't possibly choose..."

"But you have too, Christine." He said sternly looking up at the screen with her.

"I love Raoul so... so much..."

Her words of admiration for her fiancé made him sick. Fire burned in his eyes as he lost all patience. He stood up with out her and pulled out a sleek black cell phone from his pants pocket. He flipped it open and began to dial the number of Raoul's death card.

"What – what are you d-doing?" Christine asked looking up to him.

"The number has already been dialed, Christine. All that's left is pushing this little green send button and everything will end. That's all I have to do to kill a man. Now do you understand my power over this? All you have to do is stop me and there is only one way to do so... My finger draws ever closer, Christine. It shall be making contact within seconds. Now make your choice."

Christine could see how close his finger came to the small button. He was right when he said he held all the power of the situation except for her answer. She had to save her only love. She couldn't let him die so painfully and alone.

"I... I... I w-will marry y-you..." she stammered out.

He stopped to glance back to her.

"Are you sure of this Christine? You do realize what you are doing, don't you?"

"Y-yes, please, please j-just don't, don't hurt him, please."

"Very well, then. I won't be the one to hurt him," he said a bit too casually, "excuse me for a moment while I straighten this out."

He pushed on the wall and the TV disappeared. He then left her in the room and walked into the dining room to talk on the phone. The phone only rang once.

"Marvolio?" he said to the phone.

"Yeah boss?" a deep toned northern man answered.

"Carry it out."

"In which form, sir?"

"Clean and painless, don't leave a trace of how you do it and make sure to return his body back to his penthouse. Make it look like a suicide. I want this done by morning."

"Right, sir."

Erik snapped the phone shut. Everything was working perfectly to his plan.

* * *

**ok so evil or what?**

**i'm shooting to gain at least 10 more reviews for this chapter. think that's possible? hope so because i have the next few chapters ready, but they won't come out until...**

**review!**


	7. The Faith

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, I would be able to tell you is Raoul was as hot as he was supposed to be. ...haha, yeah so that's not my best 'if i' 's i've ever done...**

**a/n: all right! you gave me 10 reviews i give you the next chapter! nice and long like everyone likes them! let's see if i can get 12 reviews this time, yes?**

**plz read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - _The Faith_ **

Erik let his Christine sleep into the afternoon. He didn't have the heart to disturb her. The sleeping potion may have been too strong for her little body and Erik was realizing the affects of his mistake already. She was tired and he was aware of it and after such a daze of confusion with the whole morning, he could only let her sleep. Hopefully, once she woke, she would be back to her normal self.

He would walk into her room prepared to stir her, but only made it so close to her before turning around to walk out again. Before walking back into the hall he would turn around to take a glimpse at her. Many times letting his posture loosen only to let his weight fall on the doorframe in sheer awe.

He would take in everything about her. How she breathed, how her dreams made her twitch, the way her hair would fly in and out as she inhaled or exhaled: it was all beauty to him. Keeping his thoughts on the simpler things of life, he was able to distract himself from what he really wanted out of his wife-to-be. Those thoughts forced him out of her room.

It was near dinner when he was getting ready to leave her room for the hundredth time of that day. Out of the enhanced earshot, which only developed after years of training, he heard a little moan come from the bed. His head shot around his neck and then had to wait for the rest of his body to turn as well. Christine was now seen bringing her arms to her head and then reached up to the top of the bed while her feet stretched to the foot. The full extension of her body only lasted seconds and ended in her pulling her body back in to a tight ball.

Erik smiled at the door as he looked upon her. He wanted to run to her and scoop her little body up into her arms, but he could only stay where he was, mesmerized at the sight before him. He wanted to see her eyes again and wanted to talk to her and play her his music and teach her. None of this could be done while she was asleep. He knew that if she slept all day, she would be up all night. He also knew that she did not want to be in the dark for an extended amount of time. Erik missed her even though she was feet in front of him. It was for her own good that she is woken up, _as well as for my own._

Ever so gently, Erik reached a shaking hand out to make contact with her shoulder. She stirred within moments after the connection was made and Erik was already regretting what he had done to wake her, but there was nothing he could do now.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his own. It took a moment for her to focus her gaze. Once she had, she was taken aback with a gasp.

"Christine I – "

She had already curled up into a ball on the other side of the bed and had begun to shake.

"Oh Christine, I had no intention of scaring you, I just, well, dinner should be ready and I had thought that you would like something…"

Her stare was blank.

"Are you hungry, Christine?"

The girl looked down to her stomach for a moment, than back at him. She nodded slowly.

"Very well, we shall have dinner. Tell me my dear, do you like grilled chicken?"

She nodded again.

"I thought you did. May I help you off the bed?" he offered extending his long arm to her.

She feared being too close to him. She looked at the hand then back up at him before turning around to the other side of the bed to get off. It was then the girl realized her mistake. She had gotten up to quickly and her head was now spinning. She tried making a step forward only to stumble.

Erik was there in a flash to catch her before she fell. Christine collapsed into him only letting her arms fall around his neck. He kept his arms under hers to keep her up. Noting she could note quite stand her self, he set her back down on the bed. He got down on his knees and took her hands in his. One at a time he kissed the back of both her hands and returned them to her lap as they were. _It appears her mind is back to normal, but her body is still weak. Thank God at least her mind is back!_

"Are you feeling well?" he asked looking up into her sad watery eyes.

She looked down to where her hands lay under his. She tried to draw them back to her only for them to be pulled back from her to him.

"Christine, won't you come eat with me?"

"Will…" she timidly trailed off.

"What was that dear?"

She looked down again.

"You can say it." He urged her on squeezed her hands just slightly.

"Will, will you be eating too?"

"I will if you so wish it. Do you wish that I eat with you?"

He nearly put his head in her lap in order to look up into her chestnut eyes. She only looked into her neck, which ended up hurting her. She had to look down at him and closed her eyes.

She nodded slightly.

"Very well than, if you so wish it, then consider it done." He said kissing her hands again.

He fought off all kinds of temptations to confess his love for her all over again, but he knew she would never accept it. No, now he needed to get her to dinner before she fainted.

"May we go eat now?" he asked gently.

Another nod.

"Are you well enough to stand this time?"

She nodded as her cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment. He found it adorable.

Erik stood up and took her hands with him. Christine stood up without falling this time, but he still kept a very protective hand on her back. On the way down the dim hall, he kept her a little bit closer in sensing her fear of the dark by reaching his hand to her waist. She didn't fight this. She didn't want to be any closer to the candles and the only way for her to get farther away was to get closer to him. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

"I – I said that I didn't like this hall."

"Why?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She shook her head.

"Please tell me," he said stopping to take both of her arms in his hands and looking her straight in the face.

"It's dark," she said shyly distracting her gaze down to her feet (which were still bare). She slid them closer to each other and rubbed her left foot on her ankle.

"It's not as dark as it seems. One becomes accustomed to it." He cooed brushing a stray lock of hair from her face.

She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"We had best be getting to dinner, my dear. It will get colder the longer we wait." He said leading her onward.

_We have a lot of work to do, Christine._

Christine found the dinner to be pleasant enough. It was only of the largest she had ever eaten and was wondering if it was some sort of special occasion. She only ate this much when she went out with Raoul. She never ate meals like this every day – she couldn't afford them. The chicken was superb. She couldn't remember the last time she had had such an amazing piece of meat on top of spaghetti. The salad was even a wonder. She had never had Italian dressing like that before either. The bread sticks were also a wonder as they seemed to melt in her mouth as she chewed them.

Erik ate to make her feel better, but food was not thing that he hungered for. He looked longingly across the table at his companion. It had been the first time in a long time that some one was eating with him for the simple task of eating and enjoying ones company. Usually, the only meals he ate with others were business related. He smiled as he watched her eat her food. It pleased him to see her enjoying the food the way she was. Erik was going to make sure every meal was as good as this one just so he could see her smile.

When seeing her full plate empty he said, "I hope you left room for dessert. I do think you will like it."

Excitedly, Christine put down her fork. _If the main coarse was this good, who knows how great the dessert will be!_

"I take it you're ready then," he said with a chuckle.

She nodded fully as he began to get up. He walked briskly over to where she sat and began to take plates away. She watched as he did so.

"Now Christine, watch closely at these plates. You see how I hold all of them in my hand like so? Watch them closely now."

She did and squinted her eyes.

"I am going to throw them up in the air. What do you think is going to happen after that?"

Christine considered the idea of the this being a trick and answered the only thing she could think of.

"They will fall, won't they?"

"Watch and see, my dear, watch and see."

He smoothly threw the plates high into the air and turned around to catch them on his other side away from Christine. She thought he was acting foolish as if he was hiding the plates as he caught them. But she heard no clash of the porcelain as it fell. She waited a bit longer and still now noise. Looking at the mans back she noticed him turning around. In his hands he held one smaller plate with a piece of chocolate moose cake on top.

The girl gasped and clapped her hands. _This must be magic!_

"_Vos orignaux de chocolat_," he said in French holding out the chocolate moose for her.

"How did you do that?" she inquired.

"A little thing I call magic, my dear."

"But how?"

"It is how I said _cette maison est pleine de la magie_."

The house did seem to be filled with magic after all she had seen that day.

"You speak French too?"

"Of course, after all I must relate back to my original beginnings."

"You are from France?" she said finally taking the cake from him.

"Yes," he sat back down, "I moved to America when I was fifteen."

"My grandmother was from France too!"

"Was she now?" he said already knowing her family line.

"Yes, she immigrated to the America's when she met my grandfather. I still have family from there now."

"Do you know them?" he asked taking more interest in her actually talking to him rather than what she was talking about.

"Oh, only a little bit." She looked down at the cake and took a piece from it easily.

"Maybe we could visit them some time then, but only if you wanted to."

Christine abandoned her spoon for a moment and looked over to him.

"You – you would take me to France?"

"Yes, of course."

"I've always wanted to go to…"

"Then later on we shall go to France and see all the sights. We could even tour all of Europe if you wanted."

"Really? Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, of course. I would love to show you Europe."

"You've been before?"

"Yes, yes, many times before. I even have a flat in Paris that we could stay in."

"Do you really?"

"Not only in Paris, but in London too, and Rome, and Berlin, and Venice."

"Wow, that's so many!"

"Oh I have more then that. I have places all over the world. Perhaps after Europe we could tour the rest of the world?"

She smiled, but suddenly stopped. She was already making life long plans with this man and was already being swept away by his luxuries. _I can't be doing this. I don't like him. He stole Raoul! But he let him go too… maybe one day; he'll let me go too? The way he said he would let Raoul go? Maybe, just maybe, he'll let me go too. _The cake smiled back at her on its plate. _The cake still looks good. I'll just eat that._ And she did and it let her forget her previous thoughts in its goodness. Erik saw her reaction to him speaking about traveling the world and frowned, but was quickly relieved that the cake was able to fix it for him. 

–

After dinner, Erik led Christine away from the table. She was a bit disappointed when he didn't offer to do anymore magic for her. He let her out into the hall again and walked only so far until he reached a painted picture of what looked like nothing. He stopped right in front of it with Christine close by his side.

"What do you see in this picture, Christine."

Christine looked from him to the picture. It took her a bit to adjust to the dim lights. The picture hung between two sets of lit candles and she was afraid to lean too close. The painting looked like random marks from a wide brush. They were cool colors that swayed to and fro across from frame to frame. There seemed to be nothing there.

"I don't see anything." She said softly.

"You are not looking hard enough, my dear." He rested his large hands on her small shoulders; covering them easily. She twitched, but kept her eyes to the paining, "Look harder."

She did. She scanned from corner to corner and side to side; nothing but swirls of paint inside a frame.

"I still don't see anything…"

"Look closer, do you see how only two of the lines meet at the center, then another crosses those two making a triangle? In the center of the triangle you will see a tiny star; do you see it?"

"Yes, yes, I think so…"

"Now, I want you to push that little star and once you push it hold it to the right for two seconds then quickly push it to the left and pull your finger away. So exactly as I said to do."

She squinted at the little star. It didn't look big enough to fit her finger, but she pushed at it anyways. To her surprise it went it.

"Now hold it to the right for two seconds," he said.

She pushed to the right and it worked too.

"One; two; now push to the left and let your finger out."

She did so quickly and jumped backwards into his arms. The whole side of the wall where the painting left its presence removed its self from their view. It slid backward and slid to the right leaving a black, square, hole. She was still in his arms once the wall was gone.

"How – how does that work?" she stammered peering into the darkness ahead of her.

"Magic; would you care to step inside?" he asked looking down at her as she still stood in his arms.

"No," she answered quickly.

"What if I turn a light on? Would you care to come in then?"

She nodded.

"Very well," he took one of his arms away from her and lifted his hand. Lights came on inside the room as his hand moved upward until she could see the inside of the room. "Now would you care to step in?"

She nodded and stepped in with his arm still on her shoulders. Inside the room was a grand piano that stood proudly in the center of a woven rug. The walls were gray and the carpet was red. Under the carpet was a delicately stained wood floor. Beside the piano bench was a love seat that had matching decretive patterns to the room and its rug. It shared the wall with the opening of the door.

"Sit, please," he said motioning over to the love seat.

She followed his offer as he made his way to the piano bench.

"Now, you know how to get into this room, Christine. You may come in when ever you please and never have to worry about it being locked, for you already know the combination… I brought you here because it will become a very important room for your training. We will train after you have eaten breakfast every day. But tonight, tonight, I wanted to share with you a piece I wrote for you."

She nodded a heavy head and he sat down at the cue for him to begin.

Christine had seen many people play the piano. It was nothing new to her. She had even played piano as part of her voice training, but nothing compared to seeing Erik. His body would move with the music and he would become enraptured by its sound. Christine was enraptured too; she was consumed with the new sounds that filled the room. She had never heard anything quite like what she was hearing now. It was a story, a poem, a painting, and a song. The music guided her to what she was to hear and see with her minds eye so much that she too began to see what Erik saw as he played. It had a perfect plot of a story with rising moments, a climax, falling moments and a resolution. With the resolution she silently landed from her flying adventure back on to the little couch. Her eyes and body became heavy and she had now lain down. The music became softer until with a perfect conclusion, it made its end.

Erik looked over to his sleeping beauty. He knew she was near dreaming, but was not quite there yet. He wrote the piece so that it would keep her awake, but just hardly. He had something for her. Getting down so that he could see her sleepy eyes, he reached into his pocket.

"I have something for you, Christine."

She could only smile in her sleepiness. He smiled back and brought the little package up to her eyesight. It was long, black, slender, and was covered in velvet material.

"It is yours, Christine, go ahead and open it."

She lay on her back and set the little box on her stomach to open it. Pulling the top from the bottom, she looked inside. Before her were matching sets of diamond and emerald patterned earrings, a necklace, a bracelet and a ring. She sat up and gasped.

"Just think if it as a late birthday present since your birthday was only a few weeks ago."

"Is the real?" she said in awe.

"Of course it is real." He said insulted, "Why would I waste time getting you something artificial?"

"But it's so pretty… I couldn't possibly wear…"

"Nonsense, you can wear it and I expect you to get used to wearing things like it. I want you well accessorized."

"But it looks so expensive…"

"No doubt of that. Here let me put them on you, my dear."

Christine smiled at hearing she could wear them now. She sat up completely so that he could fasten the necklace around her small neck; then lifted her right arm to let the bracelet also be secured. Putting the earrings on herself, she began to reach for the ring.

"May I?" he asked catching her left hand before it made contact.

She couldn't possibly say no, so she nodded. Instead of taking her right hand, he kept her left instead as he slide the ring to her forth finger. This caused her to gasp and she tried to remove her hand from his. He kept a tight grip on what he held.

"Now Christine, I give you permission to take the other jewels off as you please, but this particular piece," he raised the hand to his lips to give the finger a kiss, "this piece will never leave your finger. Is that understood?"

Christine looked at what she willingly just let him do. She tried getting her hand back from him again to no avail. He tugged harder at what he had making her bend down to his level on the floor. This caught her off her guard and she let a little yelp of pain and surprise. The gesture on her part only angered him. There he was, on the floor, offering her everything and her yelp was seen as one of fear and not one of surprise. She had never meant for it to sound so fearing, but it did, nonetheless.

"I said is that understood?" he growled, "I don't want you leaving this ring behind as carelessly as you left the other one you once had. You saw where that left you. You will always remain faithful to me and only me for the rest of your days and this," he brought her hand to her eyes, "will prove it. Is that understood?"

She nodded stiffly.

"Are you sure you don't need me to explain anything again?"

She shook her head.

"Good then," he let her hand down, "it is all settled. I'm glad we could come to an agreement so easily. You are a very good girl indeed, Christine. And now you are tired. May I escort you back to your room then, my love?"

All she could do was nod as the puppeteer pulled even tighter at her strings. The strings were strong, but even the strongest break eventually.

* * *

**12 reviews, yes? one can only wonder what will happen next...**


	8. The Diary

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, my mom wouldn't be telling me to get off the computer.**

**a/n: thanks to the reviewers for dreams of reality with the combo of the last chapter's reviews i posted this. sry if there are mistakes. i was rushed to get off the computer. i know it's not long. the next chapter is longer.**

**plz read & review.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - The Diary**

By the time Christine had reached her bathroom to retrieve her pj's, the drug had begun to wear off completely. She tried keeping her tears back as she searched relentlessly in her closet for her own poka-dotted pj's. She went through all the hangers, cabinets, and drawers and could find nothing. The neatly pressed and folded clothing in the closet began to twist and turn as she searched relentlessly for what was once hers. Tears began to sting in her eyes as she began to realize she had lost the last thing that actually belonged to her. Her old pj's meant nothing to her up until that point when she pleaded for at least one thing to be left of her old life to own herself. Finding a dark green set of night garments that included a long pair of draw sting trousers and a button up long sleeve shirt she began to cry. She picked up the matching set and felt her knees buckle under her as she landed on a pile of clothing in her large closet in her bathroom.

Bringing the dark satin material to her, she held it close, just wanting to hold something for comfort. She slid up against the far wall of the closet and curled up into a ball with the garment still in hand. She had lost so much – her family, her friends, her new apartment, her betrothed, her world, her life, her career, her possessions, and finally, her self. Nothing belonged to her under this man's power and the devil's jewel on her left hand signified that.

The jewels seemed to sting her at the thought of what they meant. First the earrings were removed, then the necklace fell from her neck by her hands recklessly searching for its clasp. The bracelet was next to go as she fumbled around trying to unhook it. Unable to do so, she squeezed her small hand even though the pain of the jewels scratched at her delicate hands drawing blood in places. Frustrating tears stung her eyes until eventually she got it off. In her rage she reached for the ring. Her left hand flexed and her right hand pulled, but it would not budge. She tried again and again to no prevail. Finally, she was exhausted and collapsed on the wall behind her. She sighed as the big tears began to fall down her cheeks once more.

"Daddy...?" she gasped looking to the ceiling as if searching for heaven, "Daddy, where are you?"

There was no answer and she continued.

"Daddy!" she screamed now, "Daddy you said you'd never leave me! You – you betrayed me Daddy! You betrayed me..."

She cried out into the air wanting her father so desperately. There seemed to be nothing left for her now that everything was lost to her. After hours of crying to everything that seemed to betray her, she gave in and changed to go to bed. Walking sadly out to her dresser, she found a small black book with a note attached to it.

_To my dearest Christine,_

_I understand that today has been very hard for you to accept, but I wish for you to learn to trust me with anything you wish to say or think. Until that time, I give you this diary. I swear on my life that I will never read it without your consent. It is for you and you only. Keep it somewhere safe that only you know about if you cannot trust me with my oath. _

_All my love,_

_Erik_

Christine had never kept a diary before and she didn't know exactly what to write in it. Whatever was meant behind this gift, she was going to give it a shot just to get her mind off of her situation a bit. Taking a near by pen, she began to write until a convenient lamp on the dressers surface.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to write really. I can only stare at my left hand and what it holds on it. No, I don't want to look at the ring anymore. I will talk about something else. Oh, but what else is there to talk about? I feel so betrayed. First, my daddy left me and from there my life has changed so much. College was such an experience for me. Everything was new. I had never been thrown into something so big! I was lucky to meet Meg in the orientation line. Without her I never would have made it through! And from there we turned into roommates. It was because of her that I met Raoul. Oh my dear, sweet, Raoul, I can't help but cry just thinking of you. But you're safe now. The man said that if I agreed to marry him that he would let you go. Now you can go be an actor like you always wanted to be. Oh Raoul, do you remember the day we met? I was with Meg. Remember it was at the coffee shop one morning before our next class. You were in front of me in line and all I could see was you. Meg got so mad that I wasn't paying attention to her and pushed me straight into you and your coffee. Remember how the coffee went everywhere? Oh it was terrible! I looked up to you getting ready to cry with embarrassment when you looked down at me and began to laugh. Then you offered to buy my coffee too! After I cost you yours! You even gave Meg and me a ride to the next class in your car! It was raining that day… Oh Raoul, I think I even loved you then. Raoul I pray you never find out that I betrayed you._

_Oh God, I betrayed my one love! God how horrible I am! But, but it wasn't my fault God! I didn't ask for any of this, did I God? Oh God why did you take it all away? What did I do to deserve this? Was it Daddy? Oh God, you know I tried so hard to keep him alive! He was so sick. The hospital wouldn't do anything else for him! They wouldn't take him in saying that he was going to die. They kept saying how he only had six weeks left and there was nothing they could do. So Daddy was left in my care. I stayed by his side all those six terrible weeks. I fed him and did all the things that a good nurse would have... but he kept getting weaker. He was so kind to me in those last days. I would sing to him just to see him smile after he couldn't speak anymore. He once told me that no matter what happens, my singing could always make it better. So I sang to him as much as I could until I lost my voice completely. By that time he no longer spoke nor moved. I took his hand and it was cold. I shook it and began to panic. "Daddy" I tried to say, but my voice was lost. I began to hug him and sob on him begging him to wake up, but he never did. I had let him die. I should have taken better care of him because the doctors wouldn't! It's all my fault Daddy died! It's all my fault!_

She couldn't write anymore as her tears consumed her. She fell over the book smearing some of the ink on its pages. She was convinced that this whole situation was only punishment for letting her father die.

_They said it was cancer and that it wasn't my fault, but there are many who are still alive and have survived cancer! God! God! God why can't you just forgive me? I've pleaded with you so many times and just as I was beginning to think You had let this go, I have to lose everything! Oh God why? Why?_

"Why?" she screamed into the air. "Why? Why? Why?"

She stood up and threw the lamp to the floor and kicking a leg on the bed. Pain swelled in her big toe and she fell to the floor. She could see the sparkle of the glass of the lamp near her head from the bathroom light behind her, yet she let her head fall near it. She didn't even care to think of falling on the glass. Christine couldn't feel the little piece enter her forehead, but she did feel the blood drip to her face. She screamed again seeing the blood stain her finger. It was then that the door sprang open.

Erik had been sitting up against the door after escorting Christine to her room. He let his weight fall on her door and let his knees crumble from under him. He knew he could only wait until morning until he saw her again. His only mean of entertainment was watching the shadow of her feet as they walked to the bathroom. Erik never saw the shadow again until after midnight. He noticed her sit down at the dresser and turn on a lamp. _Good, she found the diary._ He had hoped it would bring her comfort in such a hard time. She sat writing for a little over an hour and he was glad to see her so interested into her thoughts. It was then that he heard her sobbing.

He nearly opened the door to enter, but stopped. _Let her cry, if she needs to cry, let her cry. There is nothing you can do to help her. Let her cry. _He sat back down trying to force her sobs out of his ears. He couldn't take it much longer. As he stood to leave he heard something shatter in her room. The room went dark. _She can't possibly see to the bed in the darkness... and there seems to be a broken lamp in her room as well... I can't let her walk in that... No, no, I can't go in. I must leave her. _He turned to leave when his ears caught her scream. He couldn't restrain any longer.

The door flew open letting the light from the candles light the room. She gasped and looked up at Erik in complete fear. Erik looked around at the chaos of the room, with clothes being everywhere and the lamp being shattered on the floor. He then caught Christine. Her hair was frizzled on her head with much mess, her clothes were already wrinkled and her eyes were swollen from her relentless crying. She held her toe painfully and Erik caught the sight of blood running down her pink cheek.

"Oh Christine..." he said sadly looking down at her. He no longer could restrain himself. He walked over to her shivering body and picked her up. She struggled under his arms, but he held tight.

"Let go!" she sobbed into his chest.

He wouldn't let himself listen. It was for the best the he took care of her, even if she didn't want it. Sitting her on the bed, he turned from her to a picture on the wall. Pushing several hidden buttons, the wall began to open to a dark room. Christine shivered at the darkness before her that seemed to come from nowhere. Feeling around the wall, Erik found a switch that illuminated the room to reveal the room that Christine has been in before that morning.

As Erik walked back to Christine, she began to move backwards to the center of the bed. Erik motioned to the door.

"See Christine, it's the same room you were in after breakfast this morning. You remember it."

Christine still sat shivering on the bed.

"Christine please, if you will not allow me to carry you, walk with me in here. I just want to clean your forehead. It looks very painful to your beautiful complexion."

She shook her head and curled into a ball in the center of her bed. He extended a hand to her.

"Please?" he asked so pitifully that she couldn't help but meet her hand with his.

* * *

**the already written next chapter has fireworks. want to find out what they are? review!**


	9. The Wildflowers

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, I would hopefully know how to tie a tie. Yeah... I really don't know how to tie a tie...**

**a/n: here are some of the fireworks i promised. they're only firecrackers now, but it's all in the same genre of fireworks!**

**plz read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - _Wildflowers_**

After cleaning the blood from her forehead, Erik drained the remaining liquid from the cloth into the small bowl of water beside the couch. Turning back to Christine, he looked into her eyes seeing that they were still red and puffy from her sobbing. He smiled warmly and cupped her face in his hands.

"There now, the cut is hardly visible; so much blood from such a small scratch. You're going to be fine, Christine."

He looked deeper into her eyes trying to search for any remaining hope in them. She couldn't take the intensity and let her head fall from his hands. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Did you find my gift, Christine?" he said softly trying to create some small talk.

She sniffled a little and looked father down to her lap as she squeezed her hands tighter. Two larger hands came into her vision and took her hands away from her. Her gaze followed her hands as they were individually led to Erik's lips for a kiss. She stared at him for a moment then tried to pull away from him. He eventually let go. She looked to her left hand and massaged it gingerly with her right. Feeling the ring she let small words slip from her mouth. He didn't hear her.

"What was that you said, my dear?"

"Why won't it come off?"

He looked down her ring.

"Because I will never stop loving you," he answered softly.

Christine's vision became blurry as tears began to fall to her hands.

"Oh Christine, please, please don't cry anymore..."

He reached out to her shoulders and pulled her limp body closer to him. She brought her hands to her face wetting them with her tears. He pulled her closer to his chest letting her tears fall on his jacket instead of her hands. Wrapping his arms around her whole back he let her cry on him. He could feel her shiver under his arms and he pulled her as close as she could come. Stroking her hair he began to hush her little by little.

"Don't cry little one, nothing is going to happen to hurt you anymore. I'm here, no one is going to hurt you now..."

She cried harder.

"Sh, sh, don't cry little angel, don't cry..."

"Daddy..." she sobbed on his shoulder.

"What was that you said?" he asked softly.

"I want Daddy..." she shivered.

"Oh my darling," he said taking her head in his hands and then kissed her hair. He could give her all that the world could give, but he could not give that which God had taken. "Is that why you cry?"

He felt her nod under his hand.

"If there were any way I could bring him back for you, I would in an instant."

"You can't!" she yelled pushing back from him and scaring him.

"Calm down Christine," he said trying to pull her back to him, but only keeping her arms in his grasp.

"You can't! You can't!" she said bravely looking into his concerned eyes. "You can't because I killed him!"

"Christine no – "

"Yes! I k-killed him and it's all my fault he's dead! I c-couldn't keep him alive..."

She collapsed into his embrace and he held her tighter than he had before.

"I let him die... I sh-should have taken better care of him... It's all my-my fault!"

"No, Christine, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do for him – "

"I should have taken better care of him. Even if the doctors wouldn't anymore! I should have t-taken better care of him!"

"Christine, he had cancer, there was nothing you could do, darling."

"But not everyone dies of cancer – "

"They found it too late, Christine. There was nothing left but for him to die. There was nothing you could do."

"He couldn't walk after a w-week... and then he stopped eating. He-he said that if I sang he would get better. So I s-sang and sang, but then I lost my voice and he went cold. I sh-should have tried harder! I miss him so much. I keep thinking that if I sing hard enough, he, he might come back?"

She looked into his eyes searching for him to somehow agree with her. His eyes seemed to turn from gray to blue-green as he seemed to spark with an idea.

"You want to become a better singer for your father, yes?" he said this in a strange tone and he seemed to be excited about his idea.

"If-if it will bring him back."

"One day, you will see him again and I can help you."

"How? I'll do anything to see him again!"

"Yes, yes I know darling. Christine, I can give you singing lessons. You will become the most amazing opera singer that ever lived. Everyone will love you for your voice."

He stopped and looked into her now sad face.

"But will it bring my daddy back?"

Erik cupped her face in his hands and spoke softly to her.

"One day, with training, you will see him again."

"That's all I ever wanted..."

"Yes, and I can help you."

"You would do that?"

"Christine," he placed her head on his shoulder again and spoke in her ear, "I would do anything for you."

He rocked her in his arms and let his head fall over her own. He hushed her further; feeling her tears once more wetting his neck.

"What's wrong now, little one?" he asked above her head.

"I m-miss him so much..."

"I know, little angel, I know."

She cried a bit more on his neck and he held her tighter to him bringing her to completely sit on his lap. She was cold in his arms and he did all he could to warm her. Kissing her head he could feel her stop shaking. He began to stoke her hair and to his surprise she nudged her head closer to him, bringing the rest of her body with her. He never wanted to let her go. This felt so perfect and complete to him and he didn't want to lose it. Hot breath was felt on his neck and he assumed she had yawned. He smiled now that she had grown tired again.

"Did your father ever tell you stories, Christine?"

"Yes… from my great-grandmother… she was from Sweden."

Erik felt the girl yawn again.

"What were the stories about, Christine?"

"Little Lotte…"

"Yes?"

"Mhm…"

Erik noticed she was fading.

"And what did Little Lotte do?"

"…Angel of Music…"

"Yes, your Angel Music, Christine…"

Music notes came from his lips and flowed gently over her head. No flaws were in his song and the softness of the wordless notes relaxed her. She didn't know what the song was, only that she had heard before from somebody close to her. Someone that made her safe, someone who was always close to her no matter what the cost; someone who she never wanted to let down again.

"Daddy..." she murmured drifting off to sleep in Erik's arms.

Once sure Christine was asleep, Erik stopped humming.

"Yes, your precious daddy, Christine. I must thank him, you know. Without his death, I would have never seen you at the funeral. Yes, I was there visiting my own father, when I saw you. Your father will be the last of the Daae name to be buried in the tomb you have in France, won't he? After all, you will only be a Daae for so much longer. Yes, but that was the day that I knew what I had to do. I had to protect you from anything else that ever would happen. You were so frail then, like you are now… But then, you had no one to comfort you. You stood lonely with only an old priest and a coffin to comfort you. I couldn't bare to see someone as lovely as you cry again. You were the first woman, other than my poor mother, to actually make me stop in my tracks to stare. I never felt anything like that before, Christine… But now, you have me, like I have had you. Now you can come to me if you ever are tearful again. I can stop you from crying, can I not? Oh Christine, I can bring you such happiness. That way, you will never have to cry again. That way, we can both be blissful in our love."

He leaned over to kiss her head again and smiled at the softness of her curly brown locks under his chin. He too was beginning to tire from the stressful day as well. Pulling his legs from the floor he propped them up on the ottoman letting Christine slide only slightly to the cushion before putting an arm around her knees to pull them up to rest in front of his. He replaced his arms around her waist bringing her closer to fit his relaxed form before letting his head down behind hers on a near-by pillow. She let out an adoring little moan as her head comforted its self on the pillow as well.

Erik noticed after kissing her yet again, that she had a hint of wildflowers on her. He loved it. The graveyard also had a similar sent to it because of a near by field. She may not have known it, but it was wildflowers that reminded him most of her. After all, it had been wildflowers that he had set in front of her father's grave once Christine had left. With those wildflowers, he had prayed she would return to see that someone cared for her. But as chance goes, when Christine returned to the graveyard, the flowers were already deceased; just like her father.

* * *

**hmmm there's an interesting insite there... want to know more? i think you know what to do...**


	10. The Blackmail

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, I would not be auditioning for Hodel (hah wish me luck?).**

**a/n: i'm have some really writers block. this was the last chapter i had on file. nothing is left as of now... i'm looking for inspiration. if anyone has any ideas, please tell me, because this chapter is a bit strange. if no one likes it i'll replace it with something once i get it...**

**plz read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Blackmail**

It was much later in the night that a different figure entered the living room. The room was dimly lit and he could only see so well. He was looking for Erik so that he could talk of letting Christine go one last time. Rounding the corner he discovered two bodies lying together on the ottoman. This piece was not very large, but could only fit the two so long as they were as close as humanly possible. The sight shocked him straight into a corner of the room. He hit a bookshelf making a single loose book fall to the floor.

"Keep making a racket like that and you will wake both of us. And trust me Nadir, waking her will result in higher consequences."

The dark, low voice came from the ottoman just behind the young girl's ear. Nadir bent to pick up the book to return it to its natural place. He did not step forward to the voice. The next time he heard it, it seemed to be right in front of him.

"I suspect a curious Nadir is wondering how the Miss Daae is doing?"

Nadir was aware of Erik's voice throwing tricks and did not let it faze him.

"I wanted to check on her condition." He said dumbly.

"Don't speak at your regular voice Khan! And you most certainly did not come to just check on her! You came to try to take her from me yet again!"

Nadir looked at him. His eyes turned a full gold and stared at him from behind Christine's locks of hair. The eyes were intriguing to anyone who set their sight upon them.

"Erik, is it so horrible to want to see if she is in a healthy condition – and I don't just mean physically."

A laugh broke from in front of Khan and he even faltered to look at where it came from.

"What do you mean mentally? Emotionally, perhaps? Just look at her yourself! Does she not look perfectly content?"

Nadir turned his eyes to the sleeping child under Erik's strong arms. She did look perfectly fine from where Nadir stood. A little gap opened her mouth and slow breaths drew a stray lock of hair in and out. She seemed comfortable, but Nadir knew that anything close to a monster could not truly be comfortable.

"Does she 'check' out, doctor?" Erik said mockingly with a laugh.

"You know that once the drug has worn off that she will no longer find herself so close to –"

"The drug? Oh Khan did you think I gave this child so much? The drug has left her! She has done this willingly!"

Erik's voice became louder with excitement and Christine heard it. She stretched her arms slightly, releasing them from Erik's arm just a bit. Erik held his breath. Yawning, she drifted back to her slumber just after nudging her head closer to that which was behind her. Carefully, Erik removed a stray lock of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, kissing the spot where it once lay.

"See there," Erik said more quietly, "there is nothing left to show Nadir! Your proof was just shown to you! Now leave before you stir her perfect dreams again."

The defeated man walked towards the open wall, but stopped at the foot of the ottoman.

"This will not be the last time I come to check on her."

"Wake her and you die."

"Yes, yes, I am aware."

"Good, now get out of my sight. You pollute it compared to real beauty."

The man sighed and walked through the opening before closing it into a wall once more.

Erik turned his gaze back to his love and softened it. He didn't normally sleep, he found it to be a waste of time, but this, this was so comforting to him. Nuzzling his face into her hair he inhaled the sweet aroma that came from it and smiled. His arm around her waist tightened bringing her even closer, closing any possible gaps that were left.

Her face became contorted a bit as she squinted and twitched from a dream. Erik felt the same twitch under his arms and looked into Christine's face. He let a chuckle slip from his mouth.

"Dreaming sweet dreams I hope. For sweet dreams are what you deserve, _mon princesse_."

She let out a little moan in her sleep and Erik found it intoxicating to his ears. He kissed her once more on her temple and let himself slip into his own dreams as well.

-

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again I suppose. I guess you could say it's only been a few hours. Waking up was the scariest thing that's happened to me in a long time. I never remember being returned to this room or this bed last night. The last thing I remember was he humming above me. "Angel of Music" and "Daddy" were the last things I let from my mouth before dozing off. And then he was singing… it was so long since I even spoke of the Angel of Music. It was a lost memory that I shared only with my father. But when I told him, it was if he already knew. It was all so strange. And he even offered singing lessons. Singing is the only thing left that I can do to feel close to Daddy and I do everything for him. Every performance, every triumph; it was all for him and no other. Daddy once told me that he was also waiting for the Angel of Music to come to visit him, just as his great-grandfather had. He once told me that the Angel was waiting for the right person to visit. He was sure it was to be me. And there I was last night with my eyes closed and in a warm embrace with the sweet sounds of an Angel above me. I'm sure that was a dream. It couldn't have been Erik._

_But this morning! How did this morning even happen? There I was last night, peaceful and even content, but this morning all that had faded and left me in the current situation. I opened my eyes in the living room he had cleaned my wound in the night before. I was lying on my side on the squishy couch that seemed to engulf me. I made a movement to stretch as I do every morning and found it to be a very difficult task. Something was caging my waist and arms. I tried to look down to find what it was only to find something heavy was resting on my head. I thought I had been paralyzed, but I had feeling at the same time. _

_My first task was to free my arms. Once I could free those, my waist was sure to come with the freedom. I pushed on the cage that held my arms down to find it to be something soft… an arm – his arm! He was holding me! It was his head that was on top of mine! His body that formed my own body placement on the couch! What all had happened last night? I shook with fear trying to replay everything. I couldn't take it! I was too uncomfortable and in a state of panic. I pushed harder on his arms and eventually his whole body until I ended up falling off the entire couch. I hit a little coffee table with my back and looked back at him. He had woken up too and looked right back at me with stunned eyes. "How?" was the only thing I could stumble out of my mouth._

"_You feel asleep," he said. He seemed sad at my reaction._

"_But, but my room! Why am I not in my room? I shouldn't be sleeping with, with, with…"_

_I could exactly finish. I felt so vulgar. This was what Jenny did with all those men! She slept with them too! They say that's how girls get babies. I didn't want a baby! Not now! Not from him! Not before marriage! No, no! I was, and still am in a panic. He wanted to help me off the floor and tried to put a hand on my shoulder to escort me back to my room, but I didn't let him. He had done enough to me for one night! And so, I was sent to my room to get ready for breakfast._

_Breakfast wasn't any better. God knows I hate that stupid hall! If that living room connects to my room and the dining room as well, why can't we just walk through there? I asked about that and he laughed. He questioned my own question as if I were insane! Then all he did was laugh at me when I told him my explanation for my question. He keeps calling me cute and adorable. Raoul once did the same thing… Oh Raoul! If only you would save me from all of this! But you can't…_

_The breakfast was quiet. I would look up at him and once he caught my eye I would look back to my food. I wasn't very hungry. He questioned this and I wouldn't answer. I was too occupied with the thought of having a baby. I heard it was painful. I'd get fat too! If I get fat no one will want to hire me for a job. But I won't have a job unless I get out of here… _

"Why aren't you eating, Christine?" Erik asked. He had noticed how she would take a bite, look at him, catch his gaze, blush, then look to her plate for a while only to take another bite and repeat the process again. Erik found it adorable at first thinking she was only being bashful, but after it kept happening had to ask of it again. _I have never seen her blush so much… it is lovely…_

"I – I – it's n-nothing." She looked back down at her plate as she had so much before.

"Christine, I asked you a question. I expect you to answer it."

He had a note of sternness in his voice that Christine could not ignore.

"Were… were you asleep when I woke up?"

"Yes, I was Christine."

The girl shivered.

"W-Why?"

"I was tired." He answered plainly, but there was a glint of curiosity in his eyes

"But, but I was asleep too. Why did you do that?" the girl couldn't look up at him. She was colored all sorts of deep shades of red.

Erik twisted his face. _What did I do wrong? Is she so uncomfortable with me being asleep? Did she expect me to stay up all night? Was she that afraid?_ He looked to her and saw fear in her body, but he also saw her blushing. _Why is she afraid? And why is she so embarrassed about it?_

"What aren't you telling me, Christine?"

Her head stretched down as fair as it could possibly go. She said something that Erik didn't catch.

"I cannot hear you when you mumble, Christine."

"I don't want to be sleeping with anyone!" she yelped as if hit.

Erik needed a second to think her words over in a way that she would consider them. _Sleeping with her… what could be the problem? Is she so uncomfortable with someone else sleeping in the same room with her? Meg has always done it… but for a man… maybe because she doesn't know me well? Sleeping with her… Oh God! _That_ kind of sleeping! _

He was stunned as if struck straight in the face.

"Christine, sleeping with someone is not the same as… as well, as having… well, sleeping is only the expression… you don't actually sleep – you well, you…"

She looked scared out of her head. Now Erik was beginning to blush as well. _Damn her father… this is truly innocents in the making!_

"Christine, you will not have a baby by simply 'sleeping' with someone… there is something else that must take place…" she stammered out.

"Did you?"

"No! God no! I didn't do it!"

"Are you sure you didn't by accident?"

The girl had no idea what she was even talking about.

"Trust me Christine, I would know if anything happened."

The temperature seemed to rise in the room immensely.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure…" he sighed.

"Would you tell me… if – if you did?"

_Oh God!_

"Y-yes Christine… I – I would tell you if… yes."

"You promise?"

"I think you would know if we… Yes! Yes, I promise!"

Now they were both very uncomfortable.

"Christine, it may just be better if we move on to our music lesson now."

"Yes… maybe it would."

"Would you like to freshen up before we begin?"

"Yes."

_I still have no idea how he could possibly know if anything actually happened. Is he not telling me something? He seemed awfully uncomfortable. Or was that a guilty uncomfortable? Oh no! What if he's lying? I'll write back as soon as lessons are over! I know this is going to be a long lesson now…_

Erik came to pick Christine up from her room after a few brief moments of reincorporating thoughts by her door. _How could she not have known anything about this? This went to a arts school for four years! She's lived in city for years now and still! Does she even know how men and women differ? She would surely say something like 'men are taller, right?' _Erik walked briskly to the living room where the library was located. He searched around the shelves only for a few moments before finding a little black book. _I won't be the one to answer the questions her father was too much of a coward to answer when he should have... but do I really want a book to take such innocents from her? No, I think I'm going to have a little fun with this. What she doesn't know couldn't possibly hurt her could it? Oh but our wedding night...? She will be afraid... so very much afraid... but she is still a woman. Isn't there an instinct somewhere? Maybe I should be the one to read this book again before I pass it on to her..._

Erik sat up against Christine's door and began to read. Within minutes he had passed the first ten pages and wasn't at a point of stopping. Once he started something, he finished it. That would explain why he didn't hear the squeak of the doorknob behind him. Christine had opened the door that opened toward her and into the room. She had heard something press into it and after a few minutes of utter fear of some sort of horrible creature behind it, she decided to open it. Noticing the weight came with the door, she opened it hurriedly. Springing back from the door she screamed as a larger black shape came from out of the hall and rolled backward into her room. Not paying attention to her footing she tripped and fell at the foot of the bed on all fours.

As Erik rolled backwards while the book slipped from his hands and flew behind him. For only a brief faction of a moment he was sprawled out on the floor, but years of quick movements at life-threatening moments in life, he was on his feet all in one swift movement. The little black book however, was right at Christine's toes and open. Christine was now staring in horror at what had been thrown at her; not only because she was frightened, but also because of the picture that had been on the page. Erik sprang at the book and snatched it from her feet making her scream. He took the little book and placed it in his coat pocket. Christine looked faint.

The moment of silence they shared was rather awkward.

"I apologize if I frightened you. I was just waiting for you at the door. I had not expected you to open it without any word. You are braver than I thought." He said this very professionally, as if speaking at a board meeting.

Christine had a moment to think.

"I – I didn't want to feel trapped in here and I heard something against the door and I didn't know what it was..."

"As I said, you are brave."

"What do you mean?"

"How about you wait for the OK before you just walk out next time?"

"What's wrong with the hall?"

He didn't like her questioning him and he didn't like her catching him off his guard.

"I don't want you simply walking around this house. As I said, it's magic, and I don't want you to be harmed."

"I could be harmed?" she said growing in fear of her new surroundings.

"Remember how Eve ate the forbidden fruit in the garden?"

"Yes,"

"It did not in a word 'kill' her, but it took her away from God, did it not?"

"I guess but – "

"Well, I don't want you eating the fruit by just skipping around my house!"

She didn't understand. She hesitated before asking her next question.

"What was the picture in that book about?"

"If you hadn't come so close to the forbidden fruit you would never have seen that picture or that book and because of that show of disobedience I therefore will not tell you what was in the book." He said smugly.

"But you never said I wasn't supposed to open the door. You never set any of these rules – "

"Well, you should have known them!"

"How could I have – "

"Because you just should have!"

This yelling was something she hadn't seen from him up until then and it frightened her even more. She didn't know she wasn't supposed to do any of that and now she didn't understand why she was being punished. Tears stained her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. Erik, unlike God, had a weakness to tears. Erik, unlike God, was only a mortal in love. Sinking to his knees in front of her he laced his fingers together. Erik, unlike God, was begging.

"Oh, Christine, forgive me. I did not mean to be so harsh. Please forgive me and forget this ever happened."

Christine was not so dumb. She was beginning to understand how she could get what she wanted to know. She saw a weakness in him and she was being tempted to use it against him.

"I will," she said slowly.

"Oh Christine you are so good!"

"But, but you have to tell me what was in that book."

Erik looked up from his humble position and looked straight into her eyes. She, at first looked right back at him, but her eyes quickly fell in submission.

"How bold of you." He said coldly, "How _very_ bold of you." He stood up to tower over her. "Trying to blackmail me?"

She shook her head furiously. She didn't like this change in the tide.

"No, no, I think my innocent little girl is trying to use my own trick against me now! You say no? My, my you have learned quite a lot from Erik in only a day's time, haven't you? So you want to know what is in the book? You want to know bad enough to try to blackmail me, do you? Well, since you so direly want a little taste of that book I can show you. Would you like me to show you?"

Crushing as much of her body into the foot of the bed she shook her head again.

"Oh but I think you do. I think you want it badly!"

She shook her head again, but he was already reaching for her arms to pick her up. Once she was on her feet he held her to face him. Out of fear, her eyes were glued to his own. She noticed that they now shined gold. She could feel his breath in her face.

"Tell me something, Christine. You will tell the truth won't you? You haven't lost so much innocence that you cannot tell the truth anymore, have you? No, no of course not. Now you will be a good girl and tell me something won't you?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Good, good, now, let me ask you this, has the boy ever kissed you?"

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"Raoul, the boy, he's kissed you, hasn't he?"

"How do you know? We never did in public!"

"Oh, but no matter where you are, I am there. He has kissed you, but only so often. Yes, I can see it in your eyes. You wanted more didn't you? But the boy played too much by the romantic prince booklet didn't he? Everything was a bit expected wasn't it, Christine? Well, here's something unexpected."

And with that he was kissing her. She gasped leaving an opening for him to take over. _This was unexpected. _She put her hands to his chest and tried to push away, but her small arms did no damage. His hands were big enough to wrap around her whole arm and they held tight. He was slow with her, knowing that she was to be brought into this gently for she had never been kissed like this and he well knew it. He did not hold the kiss too long wanting it to be only used as an example and not so much as a show of his love for her; no, that kiss would be something much deeper for both of them. He knew she was not yet willing to give any feeling back to him and he did not want himself to be doing everything he could with no reaction. He kept a hold on her arms, but let her away from him. They were both out of breath. He, out of yearning of his heart for more and she, out of the new experience she just went through.

"Want to know anymore?"

"No," she gasped.

"Are you completely sure? That was only the basics."

"Yes, I'm completely sure."

"Are you going to blackmail me anymore?"

"No,"

"Because no one can blackmail against Erik. They may try, but they never succeed, do they Christine?"

"No,"

"Because Erik blackmails them, yes?"

"Yes,"

"Good. And now you know not to wonder around the house, yes?"

"Yes,"

"Now, let us move to our voice lesson, shall we? That is unless you would like a different lesson from the little black book?"

"No,"

"As you wish, but I must say, I rather enjoyed that lesson." He laughed allowed, "yes, I must say I enjoyed that lesson very much!"

_No worries, my little Christine, you will learn to enjoy it too! You will have no other choice!_

* * *

**so now we're all in a little doozie aren't we? well, if nothing else, this chapter was long. hope someone enjoyed it... tell me what you think!**


	11. The Unknown

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, I would have more reviews :-(**

**a/n: well you wanted answers so here are your answers! i'm getting a little worried about what happened to my reviewers lately. if the story has gotten bad at least tell me what you didn't like so i can give you what you do like!**

**plz read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven -_ The Unknown_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been kissed. Not by Raoul, but by Erik. How could Erik possibly know that Raoul and I had kissed? Only Meg knew about that! Even after some of the other actors badgered Raoul about it he not would tell them because I asked him not to. But Erik! How could I have seen that coming? It was so sudden I couldn't even think until it had already happened! _

Christine leaned back from her writing. Something else was plaguing her mind.

She was sixteen the first time it happened. She had been living in Atlanta for a week with her father, Charles. They never vacationed too much and she was enjoying seeing the sights that the city had to offer. It was so different compared to New York and everything about it thrilled her. Her and her father had been touring the CNN news station when Christine felt the strangest wetness in her pants. From there she went to the bathroom feeling embarrassed about what she thought had happened. Seconds after entering, her father had rushed in as soon as he heard his daughter scream.

A few hours later Christine was at near-by doctor's office that was recommended to Charles by one of the ladies he ran into in the women's bathroom. Waiting outside the doctor's patient room, he tried to brace himself for what had finally come to happen to his daughter. He had neglected telling Christine anything about those matters. The doctor was sure to come out and wonder just what was wrong with him for he had never told his daughter what needed to be said. Moments later, the young female doctor stepped out of the room looking a bit distressed.

"Mr. Daae, your daughter is sixteen, correct?" she said matter-of-factly.

"Yes doctor, she is,"

"You know it is very late for her to be starting her period,"

"Well, yes, I suppose. I don't really know too much on the subject really."

"Does Christine have a mother? Or a women she can talk to?"

"No, no, not really,"

The doctor made a grunting sound and rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't she have friends, even? To tell her these things? Doesn't she go to sleep-overs and have a social life at all? She certainly seems like a nice girl for her age."

"Well, it's always just been the two of us…"

She then sighed and looked back at the father. Noticing that he looked very concerned for his daughter, the doctor went on.

"Mr. Daae, there is something wrong with your daughter. She is very irregular, so much so that she may not be able to have children. That may explain why her body took so long to finally mature. She is also, I hope, naturally thin, but at the same time, her hips may not be wide enough to hold and birth a child if she were ever able to become pregnant. It would require of C-Section of course."

She looked back at him. He was nervous and it showed.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked desperately.

"The only thing you can do is tell her what I have just told you and pray for the best. I can give you a booklet that we usually give to local school groups in order to learn about boys and girls. Does Christine go to school?"

"I home school her."

"Yes well," she looked disapprovingly at the man, "here. Read this and explain it to her."

Charles looked at what she had handed him. _Boys and Girls: An Informational Guide to Growing._

"Oh God…" he said under his breath.

"There is also something in the back of the booklet for parents to read. It should help in the explanation process."

"Yes… good thank you doctor. Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Just that you need to tell her before too long. I've told her as much as a doctor can; also that the front desk is down the hall and to the left. They will ask you to pay up front since you don't live here."

"Yes, thank you," Charles said dryly.

Christine walked out of the room and hugged her dad.

"If you feel any sickness just go to the store and get some Advil, OK Christine?"

"OK, doctor. Thank you."

"Yes, now take care."

The doctor watched as the loving pair walked down the hall together. She smiled. It had been so long since she saw a father and daughter so close. If only the girl's father were a bit smarter. It was strikingly obvious that they did not have all the luxuries the world could offer. The doctor wondered if the old man could pay. Shaking her head, she turned to the break room to get some coffee. This was a sign that it was going to be a long day.

That night while Christine was taking a shower, Charles was found at his hotel bed hunching over the booklet he had received earlier in the day from the doctor. Wiping a small string of sweat from his forehead, he opened up to the back. _Chapter One: Telling You Child_

"Oh God… Melissa, if only you were here. You could tell our daughter the truth. You know I'm weak. The only time I was ever strong was with you…"

Charles never told his daughter about what everything was. Because of Christine's light tastes in books, he never had to worry about what she may learn. The two did not own a television either, making it easier for Charles to stray from the subject. One thing Charles did own was a laptop that he guarded heavily when it came to what his daughter looked at.

What had happened in the bathroom was later blamed on stress and Christine would never question her father. The stress made sense to her. The next time it happened was when she found out her father was sick; the next when he died; and the last was orientation day at Juilliard. It hadn't happened to Christine in years, but it happened the second day of her being with Erik.

Christine had been replaying the day. The lesson had gone fairly well for the both of them. Erik had many remarks on how she would soon astound the world, but only after training. Christine didn't dare to mention that for the last four years, all she had done was train her voice. By the end of the lesson, Christine concluded that Erik seemed to know exactly what he was doing in the matter of music. Not only could he play the piano exceptionally well, he could hit notes perfectly without even playing them on the piano first. Only the oldest professors had perfect pitch and even they were off every now and then. After learning so much in one single lesson, Christine never wanted to question him again, yet, at the same time, she was scared to do anything but what he told her to do. She didn't dare want to repeat what had happened after breakfast.

During lunch, Christine ate quietly while Erik seemed to talk endlessly about his plans for her as an artist. It sounded so nice for her to hear the encouragement, but after a while, her thoughts began to wonder.

"Christine? Christine did you hear what I said?" he asked.

The girl snapped back to reality. Looking at him with huge confused eyes she knew she had been caught. Not knowing how to defend herself appropriately, she shook her head.

"Christine were you listening to anything I was saying?"

She turned a shade of pink and looked down. He sighed.

"Perhaps you wish to go to your room for the rest of the day while I read a little?"

The girl didn't like the idea of being alone in her new surroundings, but did like the thought of writing in her diary again. She nodded and he led her to her room again.

"If you need me, I will be in the living area. All you have to do is call out my name and I will be with you. Anything at all, all right?"

"All right,"

"I'll be back when dinner is prepared." He stated shutting the door in the wall.

_I remember the day Meg told me about what makes a women a women. After explaining how any women could over power a man just stripping off their clothes, she went into why. Meg had always been the peer type of mother that I had never had. She explained to me what happened to women monthly and why it had to happen. I understand women, but men… Meg just assumed that I knew. I know that sex exists, but I just don't know exactly what it was. I wasn't the social girl like Meg so I was always able to stray away from when people talked about the subject. She and her friends would have sleepovers. I always turned down the offers. I didn't know all those girls and every time they would 'sleepover' they were actually parting. I never partied. Meg once told me what it was like at the clubs. She's so good at dancing and I've never been. Daddy told me to stay away from those places. We would see what kind of people would walk out of those places late at night. I never even wanted to go in. Meg would tell me how her nights went. I liked to listen to her funny stories, but I never wanted to live them. Meg was my first real friend. Before her I had only my daddy. And of course, before he died, my daddy was all I really needed. I've always had a tendency to have a wondering mind. It's sometimes hard for me to concentrate unless I really want to be doing what I'm doing at the present time. I don't know what to think about my whole situation. Erik worries me at times. I don't know what to think about him either. It just scared me to wake up with him, that's all. I guess I knew somewhere that we never really did anything like that. But I was asleep and I was scared… _

Christine crunched over in pain. She felt the same feeling she had felt the day she was at CNN. _It's come back… Oh no please tell me it hasn't come back! Not now!_ Rushing off to the bathroom she found a confirmation only after a few moments. The pain had never been so bad before and she couldn't put her finger on why. Her insides were in knots and she could feel them tighten inside her body. She wanted to cry out the pain, but it was so immense that the tears wouldn't come. Curling up into a ball on the cold tile floor she moaned and ached. There seemed to be nothing she could do but stay there.

After a few minutes of terrific pain, she was finally able to stand up and put her weight on the sink. She opened up the mirror for the first time to find that what she needed was already there for her. Not wanting to think of who put it there, she began to carry out her responsibilities.

Once through, Christine stumbled over to her bed and slipped under the once warm sheets.

Hours later, Erik walked in through the wall after knocking several times. He found Christine lying in a sprawled out position on the messed up bed. Never had he noticed that she moved so much the night before. He took this as a sign. _Maybe a few more hours of sleep. I have yet to finish the New York Times._

Sitting down in his chair in the living room he pulled out one of the large papers under the nearby table. Flipping back to the front page he smiled as he reread his favorite story.

_Local Millionaire Son Found Dead._

_Raoul Chagny, a recent graduate of Juilliard in a degree in acting was found dead in his pent house this morning. He was discovered by his butler Patrick Marvolio at approximately 7:30AM in his room. Police and inspectors on the scene are stumped as to what happened to Chagny. They are near concluding that it was a suicide by a rare type of Middle Eastern poison. The poison is highly expensive and rare, but because of Chagny's extensive family reputation with wealth, the inspectors (turn to page C6 for complete story)_

Erik turned the pages a bit too quickly and ripped the comics in half. It was no matter to him, he never read that part anyway.

…_were not too surprised. What has baffled inspectors was that according to close friends, Chagny was very content with life. "The last person to talk to him was his girlfriend, but I was the second to last. He was very happy with life. He had a new pent house from his parents, he was planning a new career as an actor and he had a fantastic girlfriend who he was soon to be married to…" says Edward Chang. The only conclusion that makes any sense is the sudden disappearance of his fiancée. No one knows why she ran away so quickly. It is for that reason that the police believe he ended his life. That case is currently under investigation while police search for a Christine Daae. As of now, she is nowhere to be found. Her description follows this article. There will be an open funeral in two days at the…_

Erik didn't need to read the rest. It didn't concern him. A smile crossed his face as he folded the paper and slipped it to the same place where it came from. Everything was working to his plan and best of all Marvolio was not under any suspicion. He always knew of the man's dark past even if he had tried to turn from it. Erik knew exactly how to make him turn back his new life to relive a little of his past. The plan could not have been more perfect.

"Now back to Christine, she should be well rested by now." He said to himself as he walked to her room.

"Christine," he spoke excitedly while knocking on the door leading from the living room to hers, "Christine are you awake?"

"Yes Erik," came a timid little voice from within the room.

"May I enter?"

"I – yes,"

He stepped in quickly. She was found still in the messy bed sitting up against the back of the bed with a pillow held tightly in her grasp. Her head was rested on top of the pillow and she looked up at him once he was inside the room. The girl seemed to be thinking hard and a bit scared at what she was thinking. Her eyes told all.

"Christine what…?" With that he was by her side on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said to the wall in front of her, "What's for dinner, Erik? I'm hungry."

Christine smiled sweetly at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'm not surprised. It's nearing eight now. You've been asleep for quite some time, you know."

"Have I really?"

"Yes, you have," he said taking her hands from their grip on the pillow and letting the cushion fall.

Smiling, Christine looked down at her hands. The ring on her left hand shined vibrantly under the light of the room. Remembering the meaning behind the piece of jewel and gold she frowned.

"Christine, there's something you're not telling me."

The girl looked up suddenly as if caught doing something wrong. His blue green eyes seemed to stare right through her own as if searching for the real answer.

"I… I'm hungry Erik, please can't we eat now?"

His expression softened and he frowned.

"Yes," he agreed squeezing her hands lightly making her let out a smile again, "let us eat. I have a surprise for you tonight that I think you will enjoy."

"What?" she was finally perking up.

"Well if I tell you know, it won't be a surprise now will it?"

"Oh please!"

"Come on, let me show you."

All during dinner Christine barded Erik with questions about her surprise.

"Is it another magic trick?"

"It may be,"

"What kind of trick?"

"Who ever said it was a trick?"

"So it's magic, but not a trick?"

He was amused with her curiosity and beamed at it often.

"Did I ever say it was magic?"

"So it's not a magic trick?"

"Who's saying that now?"

"You're not answering any of my questions Erik!"

"You're not answering any of mine either."

"But I asked you first!"

"Just wait and see, wait and see."

She ate a bit more, this time eating faster. She came to the conclusion that if she finished off her meal, she might find out sooner. Once done, Christine look up at Erik hopefully.

"Tell me Christine, when was the last time you saw a movie?"

"A movie? Well, I think the last time I saw a movie was one that Raoul rented. It was really good too! It was Hairspray! I hadn't seen that since it came out. That was so long ago. I was with Daddy…"

They both fell silent. Christine had begun to relive the movie with her father and then with Raoul. Both times were wonderful, but only brought sadness to her now. Erik was quiet at first in hearing the boy's name, but found his tongue in remembrance of his 'suicide'.

"What's your favorite movie, my dear?"

"Ever After!"

"Any particular reason?"

"Well… Daddy says that it's the last movie I ever saw with my mother, that is, before she died."

"Perhaps you would care to see it again?"

"Oh yes! I haven't seen it in years!"

"Would you care to see it now?"

"Is this my surprise?"

"Did I say that?"

"Tell me!"

Erik chuckled in hearing her beg him in such a cute manner. He wanted to keep her like this for just a while longer, but didn't have the heart to continue keeping her surprise from her.

"Very well my little angel, I happen to have 'Ever After' in my collection of movies if you care to see it…"

"Oh do you? Can we watch it? Please can we watch it?"

"Yes, yes, come my darling love,"

* * *

**not** **only can this be the chapter of answers, it may just be the chapter of other advertisements! and yes, i have been to CNN, recently watched Hairspray, and wrote this chapter while watching Ever After.**

**review! review! review!**


	12. The Punishment

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux, my viewers wouldn't be mad at me because I would have had time to update this sooner! Sorry guys..**

**a/n: thanks for all of those who are commited to reviewing and keep writing their stories at the same time! it is all so inspiring to read! i really am sorry about the delay! i'm so over worked! and this chapter may have some mistakes... idk. try to enjoy! **

**plz read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – The Punishment**

Erik really was willing to do anything for his Christine; this included two hours of chick-flick torture. Christine had been so excited about the movie. She kept remarking on how one part was her favorite part only to say a few minutes later that yet another part was her favorite. Erik would nod and agree at times to keep her content with him. As the movie progressed, Christine became quieter. By the end of it she was curled up near the arm of the ottoman where they both had been sitting. Erik did not try to keep her close to him. He knew that she was still afraid and did not what to develop that fear any farther. Once the movie was done, he addressed her.

"Did you enjoy that Christine?"

"Mhmm…" she said drowsily.

Erik couldn't tell whether she was tired or not. There seemed to be something different.

"Christine, are you feeling all right?"

There was no comply.

"Christine, please answer me,"

"Advil…"

"What?"

"I… I need Advil…"

"Do you have a headache, my dear?"

"No…" she moaned curling up tighter in her ball.

"Oh…"

Erik understood. There was no need for any of them to go into detail. Minutes later he was back in the living room with a glass of water and two small pills. Christine was not excited about swallowing the pills. She had never liked doing it before, but she was willing to do anything to put a cease to the pain.

Once downing the medicine and the water, she coughed a little and put her head back down on the armrest. Wanting to do anything to ease her suffering, he reached out to stroke her hair. She shivered at his singe touch of him making his hand retreat.

Sighing at her fear he asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you? Tea perhaps?"

"Yes… tea…"

When the tea was ready, Christine had gotten a bit more back to her normal self. The drug was already taking its affects.

"What kind of tea is it, Erik?" Christine asked once seeing he had come back to the room.

"Gingerbread cinnamon, I believe you will find it to your liking my dear."

"It sounds nice,"

The coffee table was smaller than the ottoman in length. Christine was forced to move closer to the middle of the couch to reach her tea; closer to Erik. The conversation they shared was light and pleasant while they sipped on their tea. It consisted of Erik mentioning how the dress code was incorrect for the time and that De Vinci had lived decades before the Henry's line in France. Christine listened to the short history lesson, but was downhearted at how he so easily bashed her favorite movie. She had never thought of all the facts and fictions of movies, she simply enjoyed them for what they were.

The tea had been drained and Christine was once again curled up on the couch, but this time in a different position. She was inches away from the man beside her, but was not touching him. Not wanting to be alone, but not wanting to be with him, she felt a little better at the small distance that kept them from physically touching. It had gotten late and the time had begun to make her sleepy. Erik had caught her yawn more than once.

"Christine, it may be better if you go to sleep."

She looked up at him suddenly as if frightened by his request.

"I can show you to your room if you like."

Sighing, Christine agreed. She had not been sure if he wanted her to stay in that room again or not. Once at the wall that opened to Christine's room, Erik stopped and took her hands in his.

"I trust you enjoyed your surprise?"

"Yes, I did, very much."

"Good, we can watch some other movie another night if you wish."

"That would be nice, Erik."

She looked up into his eyes and they stared at each other almost too long. Losing her confidence, Christine looked away from him. Erik lightly caught her chin in his hand and brought it back up so that her eyes were in eyeshot of his. His eyes shined bright gold and they eased lovingly when they looked upon her.

"Erik…" she mumbled softly.

"Sh,"

With that he lowered his head down to hers and claimed her lips. It was a lighter kiss. He was still aware that she could not be pushed into what he wanted to give to her. Erik had to be gentle so he would refrain from frightening her. She did not move. He had expected her to back away from him, but she stood her ground where she was. Drawing back from her he whispered softly, "I love you Christine."

Blushing slightly, Christine looked down to her feet. She felt him kiss the back of her hands nonchalantly. She smiled to herself.

"Goodnight my dearest," he said lifting her head one last time up to his.

He let his lips vaguely brush hers as he opened the wall.

"You are beautiful," he said kissing her on the forehead, as he let her pass into her room. Once through the wall she looked back timidly.

"Goodnight Erik,"

She smiled shyly as he closed the door. That smile would last through his entire lonely night.

"I would like to start the continuation of your lessons today, Christine."

Looking up from her breakfast she paused before putting a piece of egg into her mouth.

"Lessons?"

"Why of course, my dear. You didn't believe that you would astonish the world all by yourself did you?"

"Well, I, I've had training…"

"Yes, darling but not from me. Juilliard only did so much for your many talents."

Setting her fork down completely she waited for him to continue.

"Christine, don't you want to be great? Even to be better than your professors? I can help you, darling."

She looked down to her plate puzzled at what exactly to do. She wasn't used to making such decisions. Her father had always wanted her to go to Juilliard after going there himself. There she was given instructions on what to take, where to go, and what to do. No one had ever said anything about more training once college was done. She always assumed that by the end of four years, she would never need anything more than what she had already gained.

Christine looked at him almost as if he were crazy.

"Daddy never said anything about training after college."

Erik was beginning to have very mixed feelings about this 'daddy' whom Christine idolized to oft.

"Christine," he fought off the urge to go to her and pick her up like the child she was, "your father, he is, well he is no longer with you and," the look of sadness in her eyes made him wince, "Christine, _I_ can take care of you now."

She seemed to slump down into her seat. She didn't want anyone other than her daddy to be taking such a job. The idea that this man was trying to take such an important place in her life so quickly.

"No."

"No, my dear?"

"No, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"And why is that, little one?"

"Daddy never mentioned you. Daddy never said anything about any of this. He told me to go to Juilliard and to become a singer. Daddy was right about everything and he never said anything about training after college."

Erik's eyes thinned at this response. Didn't she want to become an amazing singer? Didn't she want to be close to her father in the only way she knew how? Why would she not be agreeable to him especially after the scene she displayed to him only a few nights ago?

"But did your daddy ever mention his own death, Christine?" he began to get up and walk toward her, "Wasn't he supposed to live forever, Christine?" he stopped right in front of her face, "Wasn't he always supposed to take care of you?"

Rage of a misunderstood past fumed with in her. She did not address such questions as to her father's mortality. The child did not know what to do or how to act and she didn't even feel her hand reach up to the man's face in front of her. It was only when the loud crack of a slap reverberated around the room that she finally realized what she had done. But she had not hit the unmasked side of his face. He had caught her little hand to quickly that it sounded as if she had carried through with her original plan.

Christine wasn't sure what shocked her the most: what Erik had said about her father, her urge to hurt this man, or that he had caught her before she could have succeeded. Erik turned his head slowly to look at the little wrist that he held tightly to in his hand. Seeing a look in his eyes that frightened her, she tried to pull her hand back to herself, but found that she could not.

"Why Christine, such violence from such a delicate little angel."

The child began to chew on her lower lip. His grip was tight on her wrist, but it was not yet enough to make that physical pain over come the emotional pain she fought.

"Christine ought to be more careful when her little hands become so close to Erik's face, especially when she intends to cause Erik pain."

His tone of voice became low to a growl as he spoke. _There's something wrong, oh God I never meant to hurt him! I didn't know what I was doing!_ She once again tried to take her wrist back to no avail.

"Why, does Christine want her wrist back? I thought she gave it to Erik, why would she want it back so soon."

He suddenly turned to face her. In seeing the fear instilled on her beauty, he turned slowly back to the hand. Taking it in both of his hands he brought it to his lips to kiss it. The action took somewhat longer than it probably should have. Christine once again tried to take it back only for her hand to be jerked even closer to him. She could now feel his lips move slowly on her palm. She felt how the air around her thumb moved quickly into his nose then how the hot breath proceeded it as it warmed her palm through his kisses. This made her even more uncomfortable. Now she couldn't help but let out a plea from her lips.

"Why does Christine cry out in such a way? She acts as if Erik is hurting her."

Erik proceeded in slowly kissing the entirety of Christine's small hand until he began moving down her arm as well.

"Let go…"

"Shh little one…"

Her once cold arm was now scorching hot with the kisses that ceased to stop from the invasion of her personal space. He stopped responding to her little pleas of help and refused to stop. He wanted her and wanted her badly. Suddenly, after such contact, he did wanted to pry into that little black book he kept, but this time, he wanted to bring little Christine with him. Her skin was soft and creamy to his lips and he never wanted to part with it in fear it would disappear forever. Even in feeling her tense mussels, he found that he could not let go.

Erik had now reached her neck and could feel her shivering under him. That made him slow down somewhat, but it was what he felt on his face that made him stop completely. He pulled back to look at her face only to see that her face was wet and what he had felt on his own face where her tears. She wasn't speaking any more. Only a light sob could be heard with her quick breathing. He looked down at the fear instilled in her face and felt awful. He was now in her chair with her, kneeling over her lap. She wouldn't look at him, she found she couldn't. She didn't know what was happening and it scared her beyond her belief.

This would never do. He wanted her badly and he was not about to take her so unwillingly and scared as she was.

"Go to your room, Christine." He said straightening up, "Go to your room and I'll meet you there for lunch."

And with that she ran as fast as she could to a room that was oddly, already unlocked for her entrance.

"I'll take the lessons."

Erik heard the words as soon as he walked into Christine's room. Looking to where the voice came from he found who he was looking for. His little Christine sat curled up in a ball with a pillow as she had been a few mornings ago. Her face shined tears and she looked absolutely exhausted from her crying. She still refused to look him in the eye.

"Oh dearest –" he began to walk to her.

"No, no! No, please, just, just I'll take the lessons, just don't… don't-don't do what you did again…"

She shivered as she spoke. The room was dark and main object Christine could make out from Erik's form was his shining white mask. Ignoring her request he reached out for her making her rolled away in fright.

"No please, just, just stay away from me, please. I told you I would take the lessons, please don't-don't come any closer. I did what you asked…"

Christine was not very accustomed to being 'in trouble'. When dealing with Charles, she tended to pull out her lower lip and with that she was always able to get what she wanted. Dealing with Erik was completely different. He kept breaking her spirit time after time until she felt as if she had no spirit left within her to fight for. She knew what she liked and she knew what she didn't like and at the point she was at, she knew that what she didn't like seemed to be happening more and more often.

"Christine I…"

"I did what you asked w-what more do you want?" she cried.

"Christine – "

"What?"

She found herself looking at him, but in seeing him, she had to turn back to her pillow for comfort. She was convinced that whatever happened that morning was in punishment for what she did wrong. She was beginning to notice a pattern with these "punishments" and she was willing to do whatever he told her to do so long as he didn't do such things to her again. She may have been innocence in the making, but she was definitely not stupid.

Feeling as if there was nothing left for him to do, he turned to the first and last thing in the world he knew best.

"Christine, Christine, come with me,"

She looked up to him in confusion. He smiled as sweetly as he knew how (he had learned it from her). Holding out his hand to her he said once again, "come with me?"

"Where?"

"To the music room."

"You – you want to begin so soon?"

"We will begin soon, but not right now. I would like to play for you."

Christine remembered the night he had first played for her in that room. She had walked out with a new deal on her hand – one deal that she never meant to make. She wasn't sure how much she liked that.

"No."

"No my dear?"

"No."

With that short answer he was singing to her. It was soft to begin with – like a lullaby to a baby then it grew. At first Christine found it strange that this man would spout out in song so randomly, but the music became so strong to her that she stopped caring so much. The song soon lifted in its eerie tune and she found herself lifted as well. The song was now leading her and she followed it contently down the dark hall that now was glowing with bright candles. Her door blew farther and farther away until all she knew was that hall she walked down. She was not afraid. There was something in the song that calmed and caressed her without a physical touch behind it. The song kept leading until it slowly let her down on a cushiony couch that was soon to be claimed by the music room. When the song had stopped, Christine realized the change in surroundings and began to question what exactly had happened when a finger touched her lips to close them.

Erik knelt before her on the floor with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. It wasn't long after he walked over to the piano that Christine soon found herself in a blissful sleep.

When Christine had woken from her short afternoon slumber, there was a new scent in the air that made her smile as it filled her nostrils. _Wildflowers…_ She loved wildflowers, she always had. Charles would pick any and every he saw just for her to smile. They always had reminded her of him. _Daddy_… Her dreamy state soon turned to reality too quickly and she let her eyes open in remembering his death. Her eyes were still blurred when she let the one thing she thought of slip her tongue.

The dark man standing in the doorway looked down at the most beautiful creature in the room. He had spent the afternoon decorating it for her whenever she should wake up. Now he simply waited for those lovely eyes of hers to open. Even if he wasn't born with a real conscience, he did feel ashamed for taking such an advantage of this precious thing that morning. He knew he had to start over yet again.

Hearing a single word escape from her red lips he straightened up from his position that leaned on the door frame. He eyed her closely as she stretched only slightly. _Wake my darling, wake up and see what I've done for my lovely Christine._ She did wake, as if hearing his thoughts, she woke to see the array of scattered wildflowers laying so elegantly across the floor beneath her.

Sitting up she gasped at the transformation of the room she feel asleep in. It was beautiful and the smell reminded her of a happier time in life. Remembering that which once was, she actually let a faint smile escape her expressions.

"Do you like it?" came a voice from behind her.

She turned to see Erik looming over the couch.

"I hope you like wildflowers."

Christine opened her mouth as if to speak, but shut it as if not know what to say.

"What was that Christine? I wish you would never be faint on telling me your thoughts. I do want to hear them."

"I…"

"Yes?" he gently urged onward.

"Wildflowers, they are my favorite."

"Truly?"

She nodded with nice little smile on her face.

"How wonderful my dear, for they are my favorite too." He said stepping carefully around the flowers to reach the couch. He made sure to stay a good foot away from her.

"Really?"

"Yes, or course, wildflowers have always reminded me of you."

"But why?"

"It's their natural beauty. They do not need to be perfected and pampered; they are perfect just as they are. Just like you."

She looked down in embarrassment at what he said. He smiled at this and took her chin to lift her eye contact to meet his.

"I apologize for my actions this morning, Christine."

She tried to remove herself from his hand, but he wanted her to see the compassion he held for her and would not let her plans happen.

"Christine look at me, darling. I'm not going to let that happen again – at least that is not without your consent first."

This puzzled the girl.

"My… my consent?"

_She is talking, this is good._ He let her head fall lightly.

"Why of course my little darling."

"What do you mean?"

"My dear, there will come a day when you will not mind so much. You will become accustomed to what I have to offer you."

"Offer?"

He smiled and said ever so gently, "You little child, one day you will love me. Perhaps not as much as I love you, for I love you so much," he stroked her cheek delicately, "but one day, one day…"

"But I don't – "

"Shh little one, don't speak so suddenly and say words you don't mean."

"But I don't – "

This time he put a gloved hand to her mouth to shut it.

"Now, now, Christine, that's enough on that subject. It is nearing dinner time and you must be hungry. Follow me my darling."

What other choice did she have put to lock her arm with his and follow him to the Dining room?

* * *

**let's see how quickly i can punch out another chapter for both my stories! what does everyone think? i'd really like to know!**


	13. The Littleness of Lotte

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, I unfortunatly would never been able to watch Beauty and the Beast (and that's a hint to the next chapter I'm currently writing!!)**

**a/n: i'm writing chapters whenever i can... but that's obviously not too much. thanks for all the reviews as always!**

**plz read & review!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – The Littleness of Lotte**

"Tell me about your father Christine?"

Christine looked up from the baked chicken breast she had been eating and stared at Erik for a few moments. _Why does he want to know about my daddy?_

"Why?"

"Why Christine, it is only a simple question. 'Small talk' as it is informally known. I certainly have never met him on earth, and since you speak of him so fondly, I would like to know what such a man was like."

Christine played around with her green peas for a little while. Erik waited patiently for her to reply.

"He was my first friend," she said quietly to her plate, "for a long while he was my only friend."

Erik waited for her to continue, but when she did not he urged her on.

"Yes, go on."

She looked back up at him as if stunned.

"Please Christine, I would like to know."

"He – he well, I – what do you want to know?"

He thought about what to ask.

"How about, what did you like about him most?"

She had to briefly figure out what exactly she was going to say.

"I like it when he played. He, he played the violin. He was the best in the world!"

"Was he now?"

"Yes! He could fix anything with his violin. One time – when I was really little – he and my mother were fighting about something and all he had to do was pull out his violin and they stopped fighting all together!"

Erik smiled at this. _That is one thing you and your mother have in common I'm sure._

"He was the most amazing man in the world!"

"I'm sure," Erik agreed with a smile, "he told you all sorts of old stories too didn't he?"

"Yes! Many stories!"

"What were they about?"

"They were old Swedish stories his grandmother told him. Most of them were about Little Lotte."

"Who was that my dear?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No,"

"I thought everyone knew. That's all my daddy talked about with me."

_Or was that all you would listen to?_ Erik laughed at the sad truth.

"What – what are you laughing at Erik?"

"Nothing darling, but won't you tell me some of these stories? I feel as if I've been missing out."

"Yes! Yes!" she looked around, "could we go to a better place to sit first?"

"Why of course dearest. That was just what I was thinking."

Erik escorted her by the elbow into the din. It did not take Christine long after sitting down to start with the tale of her childhood hero Little Lotte and her Angel of Music. She sat curled up at her end of the Ottoman sofa. Her stories were that of an older time; a time where there were less troubles, and more love and understanding in the world. As she went about these stories, Erik found himself at a greater understanding for Christine's father.

He was not the one to make up these stories, but these stories had been told to him as a child as well. He actually ran the chance of growing up just as Christine had if it had not been for his growing up in one place with others around him to make him curious about the world. Christine was a nomad like her father up until she went to college. This constant movement prevented her from making real friends leaving Meg to be her only real representation of that of a friend.

Not only was Charles good at storytelling, he was a pro at lying. He was Christine's only connection to the real world and he was able to take the real world and water it down. Not only was Little Lotte an entertaining story, she was a symbol of what a good little girl should be. Erik began to notice that these stories all had a moral to them and all represented something deeper than the actual meaning. Even if Christine could not always pick up on this deeper meaning, Erik always did. Half the time Christine didn't even know what exactly she was talking about.

Charles may have neglected his duty to tell Christine out right what she needed to know in life, but he was not a fool. He knew what all these stories meant even if his little Christine did not. But this did not make Christine a fool either. Charles told these stories to her in the adjective to tell her right from wrong and it worked. As years passed and Christine held onto every word Charles spoke, she began to turn into Little Lotte herself. Christine may have not known that she was purposely doing what society would consider as right, but so long as Little Lotte did it, it was all what was to be done in her own eyes.

Christine was not of modern times and Erik knew that. It was as if she had been plucked out of the turn of the century and put in a time that was not made for her or her father. Charles seemed to understand that and he watered down the modern world into something she too could understand. Christine was a mystery to solve and after hours of story telling, Erik just may have figured her out. She was like no other woman on the entire earth and even if Erik hated Charles for his idolship in Christine's life, he loved him all the same for sculpting the only woman that could ever love him back.

The moon was so high into the night sky that the sun threatened to move in away within hours. Christine was direly tired after so many stories. Her speech had been getting progressively slower the more tired she became. Finding the arm rest uncomfortable she let her head rest on the back of the sofa. Before long Erik's arm was there, just as any man would do for comfort, but it allowed him to slightly brush against Christine's hair. As she became lost in her drowsiness he was able to slowly inch closer to her until he was able to silently convince her to let her head rest on his shoulder. She was becoming too tired to fully put into concept what he was doing and how she felt about it.

"And then… she went on… to perform… for the town after… after what they did for her… because she loved them… and the Angel of Music… smiled… and she had never… never felt happier… for sharing her talents with those… those she loved…."

And with that she was fully asleep. Erik looked down at her to see if she had finally fallen. In seeing she had, he kissed her head and let out a deep chuckle.

"Oh my dear Christine, you are a little wonder aren't you? But that is why I love you. No one on this earth is truly just like you are they?" He squeezed her lightly closer to himself. She let out a little sleepy moan and Erik immediately looked at her. She was still sleeping soundly. "You really are tired aren't you, darling? You have been up telling me these most interesting stories all night you know. But I did enjoy them. They were quite revealing if I do say so myself. Quite revealing about you if anything else. You really are Little Lotte aren't you? And who would that make me then?"

He sat back and thought of something. _She knows that her father was not the Angel of Music for he himself admitted that he was waiting for this Angel… Perhaps there is a way to wiggle into to this tale that Christine bases her life off of. Perhaps I could become this Angel of Music Christine has been waiting for…? _

Erik sat back and smiled. _How else would she learn to love me._ The idea was perfect, he would turn into her Angel of Music. He would say that he was sent down to her from her father and had to capture her for no one was worthy of him but her. But how could he make up for what he had already done? How would he prove that he was what he said he was. _What will I do about the mask?_ Shouldn't Angel's be perfect? _What if God gave me a punishment for being too perfect in voice and talent. No! What if He gave me punishment for leaving heaven to help you… to love you…_ _She will not believe it… Or will she?_

Erik needed to plan out this new revelation, but he unfortunately could not do it with the real angel sleeping so lovely on his shoulder. _I will have to move her…_ Even if he loved Christine, he was currently loving his new challenge more.

Smiling he said, "I'll take you back to your room little one. We don't want another repeat of 'sleeping together' now do we?" he laughed again as he picked her up to take her to her room.

Christine pleasantly woke up the following morning. She stretched under her satin sheets and sighed. It had been a good nights rest for her, though she couldn't remember how exactly she got into the bed from the night before. Looking down she noticed that she was still fully clothed. _I guess Erik brought me here last night… That was nice of him. How late did we stay up anyway?_

She sat up on the bed and sighed. _What all did I tell him last night? I guess I told him everything… I've never done that before. Raoul had heard about the stories, but I never really told any of them to him. And Erik seemed interested too! That was really nice I guess… What's that?_

Christine looked over to her drawer. Setting on top of it was a vase was a small, but beautifully simple bouquet of wildflowers. The girl smiled and clapped her hands together in her excitement spurred by her new present. Jumping out of the bed and running to the drawer she picked up the blue porcelain vase and smelled her flowers. Smiling again she looked down to see a little stationary card on the drawer. _He left me a note! How nice!_

_My dearest Little Lotte,_

_After staying up so late last night I allowed you to sleep in this morning. I have prepared a little lunch for us to share in the garden room. Ready yourself for a bit warmer climate and go to the painting on your wall, just behind your bed. Knock three times then unlock the secret door by using the top left corner of the picture. Once this is done you will have thirty seconds to go through the opening in your left wall. Don't be afraid to walk through, my dear. I will be with you shortly._

_Forever yours,_

_Erik_

Christine cocked an eyebrow and thought, _he sure is weird!_ But Christine was curious. This curiosity made her pamper herself somewhat faster than usual. Walking to her closet, she stopped to look around. _He said something for warm weather…_ Looking around a bit longer, she decided on a pair of kaki capries and a light blue fit short sleeve t-shirt. Not knowing what exactly would be in this unknown 'Garden Room' she picked out a white pair of Keds and socks to go with her ensemble. Tying her hair up into a loose bun, she smiled at herself in the mirror.

Turning around to the picture above her bed she stepped up to it and used the lock combination Erik had taught her with the Music Room door. It took a few seconds to work, but a section of her blank wall opened up making her gasp. _It did work!_ Hurrying to the opening she stopped short. It was dark inside. _Don't be afraid to walk through…_ Erik's voice seemed to swim around her head. She knew the opening would close soon if she didn't step through. _But I don't like the dark!_ She whined in her head. Grasping a quick breath of air and holding it, she closed her eyes and stepped in.

Once fully in the door shut almost instantly. Christine gasped and stepped backward into what now was a wall. Looking around in the pitch black she whimpered out of her fear. _Should Erik be here? Where is he?_

"Erik?"

Nothing.

"Erik? Erik where are you?"

She felt something take a light hold of her hand and nearly screamed.

"Shh, my darling, it's Erik." He said lacing his fingers with hers.

"Erik I don't like this. It's too dark. I can't see anything."

"Christine, you must trust me."

"But I don't like – "

"Shh, my darling," he had put a hand up lightly to her lips, "you have to trust me, Christine." He said into her ear.

"But why is it so dark?"

"The sun hasn't risen yet."

"But you said we would have lunch."

"Yes, but the flowers cannot just have sudden light or they will die. I wanted you to see the sunrise, darling."

"The sunrise?"

"Yes, darling, now you have to trust me to lead you, little one. Do you trust me?"

It took her time to answer.

"Yes…"

"Follow me, Christine."

Taking her hands and lacing them with his, he led you slowly forward. She kept her feet close to the floor and shuffled along behind him. The floor below her became soft and she later slowed down to a stop. His hands were now on her shoulders and began to push her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked frightfully.

"Sit down, Christine."

She did so as slowly as possible and felt the floor below her. It felt like some soft material to her fingers, like a blanket with something softer under it. _Grass?_ This kept her amused for only so long. It was still dark and she didn't know where Erik had gone.

"Erik where – "

"I'm right here, little one," he cooed behind her taking her shoulders softly.

"When will the sun come, Erik?"

She could feel his hand run through her hair as he said into her ear, "soon, very soon, it will come."

The 'sun' couldn't have come sooner. Christine was almost too scared to feel uncomfortable by Erik's hand in her hair. Light began to shine out of the cracks between the ceiling and side walls. It took an amazingly long time for the light to illuminate the room to visibility but when it did, Christine couldn't help but let out a smile.

* * *

**dear the yellow flower,**

**that was a terrible cliffe! i can't believe you would do that to your readers! you're a horrible person!!**

**dear reader,**

**i'm aware of the fact... i'm also aware that this story has about 20 e-mail updates on it. so that must mean 20 some people are reading or wanting to read it... still, what happened to the concept of leaving reviews?**

**dear the yellow flower,**

**good point. i think i'm going to review... but you're still horrible for leaving yet another cliffe!**

**dear reader,**

**i'm rather aware... thanks for your review! God's love, the yellow flower**


	14. The Garden Room

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned the rights to Phantom of the Opera, I wouldn't be wondering if anybody ever read these 'if I were' things...**

**a/n: well i was waiting to get 100 reviews before i uploaded another chapter... it never happened :-(**

**plz read & review!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – The Garden Room**

Christine now understood what Erik meant when he said the flowers needed to be woken up. As the light seemed to pour out of the walls, the flowers could be seen around the room. They were all closed as if they were sleeping. Christine was not used to see the world at night with everything so to its self and it fascinated her. More light poured in and as it did the flowers and plants began to open and she was able to see what was surrounding her.

It seemed as if she had just stepped into a jungle. Carpet surrounded the edges near the wall and the only visible path was from the wall she came from. Vines crawled their way up all the walls so it was near impossible to see if there was a wall at all behind all the foliage. In front of the vines were an array of wild plants that produced all sort of flowers of different, shapes, sizes, and colors. She had never seen most of these flowers up until that morning when she realized where the flowers had come from. In the center of the circular room there was a patch of grass where a small carpet was spread. On the carpet was a little picnic basket where two individuals sat close together. A larger black figure sitting closely behind a smaller light figure was watching the little one as if enchanted by a spell. The girl spoke.

"Erik, Erik it's beautiful!" Christine said.

"You like it darling?"

"Oh I love it!"

"Then it's yours, Christine."

"Oh Erik!"

Before he could realize it she had turned around to hug him. After a few seconds of shock he chuckled softly and returned the hug. Unfortunately for him, she seemed to pull away from him rather quickly.

"Erik, how did you do this? It's so amazing! I can't even believe we're inside!" she squeaked out of joy.

"You really want to know the truth don't you?" he asked taking her hands.

"Yes! Yes!"

"I saw you."

Her facial features screwed into a different position.

"But, but what does that have to do…."

"I saw you and so I saw beauty. Your natural settings didn't live up to your beauty and so I created scenery that would."

Christine looked down and blushed. In doing so she saw her small hands being held in his. On her left hand was the single small ring on her weakest finger. Unconsciously he brushed his fingers against that ring quite often. Her smile eased a bit. Erik couldn't see this change for she was looking down.

"Well Christine, are you hungry?"

She looked up at him with a returned smile, "Yes, what did you bring?"

"Something more simple than what you are used to. I brought you a turkey sandwich." He said pulling the goods out of the basket, "and for us to share I brought some white wine."

Christine was already eating once he was pouring the wine, "but what will you eat, Erik?"

Her mouth was somewhat full when she said this making him laugh.

"Why my dear, I don't eat very often."

Christine took the wine from Erik and sat it down for a moment. Looking down at her sandwich she frowned. Wordlessly she tore nearly half of her sandwich away. Looking up at Erik who was sipping his own wine she handed the piece to him. He looked down to it and smiled crookedly.

"Christine…"

"No, I want you to have it."

"But I gave it to you – "

"Well this is my present to you, Erik. Please, eat with me."

How could he say no to the angel sitting beside him! Her eyes looked so lovely, so innocent and full of undying hope. He had no choice but to accept the little 'present'.

Taking the sandwich he said solemnly, "Thank you darling."

"You're welcome Erik."

"I – I want you to know that this room is forever yours. Now that you know how to get in here, you may come in whenever you want. Just keep in mind that the sun rises at six and sets at seven on usual days. And that the stars die down after five – "

"Stars?"

"Yes, little one, many, many stars."

"Oh Erik I want to see the stars! I haven't seen stars since I began to live in the city!"

"Then we shall meet again, tonight, right here, under all the stars."

"That sounds wonderful, Erik."

The rest of their lunch was spent in a content quietness. Christine was looking at the scenery around her and imagining all of it with stars. Erik, on the other hand, could not help but stare at the one, most lovely, being in the room: Christine.

The rest of that afternoon was spent with music. After some coaxing, Erik convinced Christine to join him in the music room to go over her plans as a singer. Erik was nervous. Christine was going to be singing in his music room, with his accompaniment, with his teaching… with him… He couldn't hold back the excitement he had.

They first started with a warm-up. It was somewhat obvious that Christine had not sung in a little while, but Erik over looked it. There were more important things to learn other than how to warm-up. After checking her range and tested her pronunciation, he began to search through his sheet music. Brushing over the classics he skimmed until his eyes fell on an interesting piece.

"Madama Butterfly…"

"You have that piece, Erik?"

"Yes, would you like to sing it?"

"It is a beautiful piece…"

"Are you up to it?"

Taking a sigh in remembering the song and its opera, she nodded and accepted the challenge.

Five hours later Erik was found in the Garden Room waiting once again for Christine. She mentioned how she wanted to see the stars and so after dinner Erik instructed Christine to dress somewhat more warmly and meet him where he now sat. The 'sun' was dying ever so slowly and Christine was to be expected at any moment. Erik looked over to the wall in which she would eventually appear from and sighed.

_God it hasn't been longer than ten minutes and I'm already missing her. Oh my Christine you have no idea what talent you have in those lungs of yours. To think that after your singing of Madama Butterfly you felt that you had to apologize. My darling you nearly brought me to tears. The only reason those tears never came was that I knew you needed more training. That and I wish you could have more confidence in that voice of yours. You are no diva… no, at least not yet._

He smiled to himself, "at least not yet."

As if on cue Christine gave her presence in the room. She was smiling and happy to see that there was still light in the room. The flowers were already closing up, but that could only mean that the stars were on their way. She looked to see Erik seated in the center of the room waiting for her. She looked like a painting to his eyes. She was wearing some comfortable loose gray paints with a long sleeve turquoise shirt. Her hair was in a loose bun that hung over her shoulder and her ears were decorated with simple gold hoops. The ring shinned on her finger as the light dimmed. _She is mine. _

"Um, Erik?"

He snapped out of his trance and turned to her face.

"Erik, are the stars coming soon?"

Getting up from his seated position he walked over to her and held out his arm. First, she looked at the gesture as if she didn't know what to do, but after a slight awkward pause, she took it and let him lead her to the center where he once sat. He let her sit down first. Christine could now feel the softness of the grass below her. She liked it for she loved the country because she never got enough of it as a child. The grass could then be felt between her toes and she remembered she had not put shoes on.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Look," she pointed down to her bare feet.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked sitting just behind her.

"My feet!"

"They're beautiful, darling, what is the matter?"

"They're bare!"

"Yes…" _the more visible skin the better my dear._

"But if this room is like the outside, shouldn't I have shoes on?"

"Christine, so long as you stay in the grass and on the path from your room to this spot, there is nothing to worry about."

After a sigh the girl said, "one time, I went to Battery Park with my daddy when I was a kid. I was playing in sandals and I remembered how Little Lotte fell and hurt herself because of her shoes. So I took them off and ran around. Daddy told me that I had to put them back on, but I didn't. I stepped on a cone and hurt my foot. He had to take the splinters out. That's when he told me that Little Lotte had her own patch of land where she could run free and there where no pinecones… Is this my own land now? Since there are no pine cones?"

_God what a stroke of luck! _"Yes, my darling, it is all yours."

The girl smiled and hugged him again. _God must really be considering the possibility of loving me today…_ He let her lean on his frame for a few moments. The feeling of her so willingly close to him made him what to laugh and cry – to sing and dance – but in literal truth kept him still and quiet just so that the feeling would never end.

The light was almost out when a single star began to shine. Erik knew that it would be the first to light itself, but Christine noticed it before he could point it out. This made her sit up and mark it out. _Damn star stealing my happiness…_

"Erik look it's the first star! Look it's so pretty Erik!"

"Yes, that would be the North Star, darling."

"I remember that one! …and that one over there! And there Erik look they're all coming out now!"

Erik took the time to explain the constellations that were in that ceiling of a sky. Christine sat quietly and listened to the tale of each one. She had no idea there were so many or that each one had a tale of it's own. It began to seem that the night sky was Little Lotte in its own way as it showed every tale that happened to it ever since it began. As the night grew on Christine was found resting contently on Erik's chest while she listened to his many stories.

_He reminds me of Daddy with all these stories. It's like they will never end. It's as if they will go on forever… and that's ok. I like them. They are interesting and original and I can always remember them because they're always in the night sky… His voice is a lot deeper than Daddy's. His voice is so deep that it vibrates in his whole chest when he talks! It feels funny and sounds funny too. His chest is harder than Daddy's. His chest is nothing like Raoul's either. Raoul's was so soft and Raoul only joked with me when I was this tired. Raoul never told me stories… and he wasn't much of a singer either… and he didn't know anything about constellations… They are all so different…_

"And do you see that one in the very center, Christine? It is right above our heads. Do you see it shinning brightly?"

"Yes, which star is that one?"

"That star has a little yellow tent to it, you see. And right beside it is a little blue one, do you see that one, Christine?"

"Yes, I do…"

"The little yellow one is Little Lotte's star. It is your star Christine."

"I have a star?"

"Yes, my little one. It is all yours."

"I've always wanted a star…"

"And now you have one, Little Lotte."

"Daddy used to call me that too…" she stated looking at him.

"Yes, but only because you are her."

She slid off his stability for a moment to think. _Me? Little Lotte? The stories were about me?_ Looking to the sky and back at him she asked, "What's that one, then?"

"Which one, Little Lotte?"

"The blue one. Which one is that?"

"Why, what other star would be so close to you, but the Angel of Music?"

Christine looked at his dimly lit masked face in confusion.

"But, no one is here but, but you Erik…"

"An honest observation, darling."

"But you can't be the Angel of Music, Erik." She chuckled.

"And why is that?"

"Cause you just can't." she scoffed

"_Is it written in the stars_?" Erik sang.

It took her a moment to pick up on the song, but she slowly sang, "_are we paying for some crime?"_

"Is that all that we are good for? Just a stretch of mortal time?"

"Or some gods experiment… in which we have no say…"

"In which we're given paradise,"

"But only for a day." they finished off together.

Christine broke the intimate eye contact with him as she grew uncomfortable.

"You say that your father never mentioned me in his tales, but he did mention the Angel of Music. What if I were that angel?"

"You don't fly and you don't wear white. You can't be an angel."

"Darling, those teachings are so old. If angels drew so much attention to themselves, they would never be appreciated for people would then be able to see all the time and grow accustomed to them."

"So you're saying they're everywhere?"

"Guardian Angels perhaps? For the longest time, God did not need a guardian angel for you for you have your father. His angel was your mother and when he died I was assigned to you for it was his turn to see heaven and to let go of you. But, something happened that banished me from heaven."

"What?" even if she wasn't buying everything he said, she was interested in yet another tale of his.

"I saw you for the first time. Christine, I fell in love with you at the funeral."

"You were at the funeral?"

"But I hid from you. I couldn't meet you then. I was afraid. Angels are not supposed to love mortals. I knew that loving you would result in my banishment from heaven. But God saw you and he knew that you were different. You reminded him of Mary the virgin – "

"Mary?!"

"Yes, and he took pity on both of us. It was then that he told me of what I was – what I was to become."

"What?"

"Your Angel of Music, Christine. But in loving you I had to become a mortal, Christine. I had to take a fall from heaven and enter this world. God was not happy about this decision, but understood why I took it. He did not strike me dead knowing how much I loved you, but he did require me to wear this mask."

'Then why didn't you ever tell me any of this before?" she snapped.

"God forbade me from saying anything until you admitted to remembering the stories, Christine. He tied my tongue, Christine. I wanted to tell you the first time I saw you, but you had to admit to me that you remembered me first."

There was then a silence. Christine looked as if in deep thought. Erik looked desperate.

"I'm not sure if I believe you Erik. I've never heard of this happening before."

"It does not happen often. Angels do not like making the fall."

"Hmm, well, how can you prove that all that is real?"

"That's what I can't do. Christine, I've watched over you ever since that funeral. I've never let you fall. I gave you money for Juilliard and even helped you into that school. I stayed as an angel as long as possible so that I could arrange everything for you. Then, the night before I sent you that first note, I fell and had to create this mask. Now that I am human, I can never prove my past to you, but you deserve to know Christine. It is your right to know. I am human now and I've had to cope with pain and love and now I have you and suddenly, suddenly I know why." He touched her cheek tentatively, "I look at you and I know why…"

He looked into her eyes and then to her lips, then back to her eyes. She sat there in confusion trying to replay everything she knew about the Angel of Music. But even her thoughts were cut off from her as his lips made contact with hers. His hand that once rested on her cheek now stretched behind her neck and brought her closer to him. He was succeeding. He knew this much. Though she was not exactly responding, she was not pulling away either. Holding her small head in his hands he felt in control. He thought that if he could only convince her to believe in his words that everything was perfect. What he told her was not exactly a lie. It was the watered down version on the world that Charles had always fed his daughter. It was how she understood things and Erik was becoming a pro at this new game.

Erik did not take enter of her mouth. She was not ready. Though her lips were slightly parted and Erik had to pull on every string of self-discipline he ever had, he did not enter. She was like the fish that swims around the hook before biting it. If he pulled the hook too quickly, she would surely swim away.

Breaking away slowly, but staying close to her he looked down into her drowsily shinning eyes.

"Christine, I cannot explain everything, I have told you this much. But I do love you. All of this was for you. Everything was for you. I know I don't deserve you. God even wondered what was wrong with me… but I love you. I love you more than anything…"

He leaned into her again, this time taking her waist and shoulders in his arms. She gasped slightly and once more Erik nearly bit his tongue just to keep it to himself. He wanted her so badly, but he had to wait. She ended it after not too long. To be so honest she was loosing her breath all together. Instead of backing away completely, she rested her head cozily on the crook of his shoulder and neck and sighed. Smiling, Erik kissed her temple lightly.

"Erik?" came a little voice below him.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Will you sing for me?"

She could have not have asked for anything less.

Once settling her down snuggly under her sheets for the night, Erik went back to gaze at the stars. He did not sit down. It wasn't the same without her. With him he had brought a handsome bottle of brandy. Looking at the wall adjacent to his love he smiled.

"Oh Christine, Christine, you are no longer a little wonder are you? I have you in my palm don't I?" He let out a laugh, "literally and figuratively! And yes I can yell I want! These walls are sound proof my darling! And you wonder why they are sound proof? Darling, there are no walls, only mirrors that shape the room when I tell them to. You want to know why they are mirrors, don't you?" he let another belting laugh break away, "Well you don't expect me to actually tell you what this room was originally built for do you? God Christine you're so innocent! I converted this room into the Garden Room for it had no more use to it! I've done enough with it and now I have you to entertain me! Why murder when you can laugh? Don't you agree with that Christine? Besides if you knew this was the room Raoul was murdered in you would never come in here again!"

Laughing again he brought the entire bottle to his lips and drank.

"God I love you Christine! Here's to you!"

* * *

**Disclaimer (part II): If I were Elton John and owned the rights to Aida, I wouldn't be sittin' here in the states that's for sure!!**

**haha oooooh the irony! hope everyone enjoyed the garden room!**


	15. The Wet Hair

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, I wouldn't have gotten a kick-butt video camera for Christmas!!**

**a/n: thanks again so much for ou reviewers out there in readerland! you guys keep me going! so get your matches out cause we're gonna have some fireworks in this chapter!! ...but of course i'll be standing there with the bucket of water to stop them from getting too far out of hand ;-)**

**plz read & review!

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen – The Wet Hair 

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again. For some reason I stared into the mirror a lot longer than usual this morning. To be honest, I don't really know why either. It was as if I was looking at someone else, someone I didn't really know. It's weird, I know, but I thought I'd write it down. Erik said that he was my Angel of Music. I don't believe him, but I don't want him mad either. So what am I supposed to do? Erik makes it sound that he could be my angel, but really, why would an angel choose me over heaven? Wouldn't he want to be up with Daddy? I know I would… And I know God can do anything He wants, but why would he do things like that to Erik? And for me to be like Mary! I'm not worthy to be like her at all! I'm not a saint or anything! One thing still makes me wonder, why would Erik want me anyway? What makes me so special? I'm not a really amazing singer, and I always thought that Meg was prettier than me… but Erik is always calling me beautiful. And every time I messed up yesterday, he assured me that "everything would be fixed in time." I thought that he was going to get mad and frustrated like all my professors did when I hadn't kept good care of my voice… but he didn't. No, he never did. Haha, I guess he has to be from God to put up with my voice when it sounded like that! Yes, I think I will play along with The Angel of Music. What could it hurt? If anything it could be fun, right? That reminds me, when was the last time I went to church?_

Sitting up straight from her position at her little desk, she glanced down to her writing, sighed easily, and shut the book, replacing the pen in a small wooded holder to her right. Her face scrunched up to twisted disposition as she thought about what was happening. _It couldn't hurt could it? To play along with this? _Her thought process was interrupted by a light knock on the door. Looking over her shoulder to the door she heard Erik say, "Darling, are you ready for breakfast?"

For a split second she looked in the mirror only to find that her hair was not yet dry and still wrapped up in a towel. Looking to the door then back at the mirror she ran back to the bathroom for a brush. Her thick hair was so tangled after a shower and always took hours to dry. Taking her hair in her fists she began to pace. _I can't go out with my hair all wet. Daddy always said that it was not lady like to go out before I was completely ready!_

"Christine, are you all right in there?"

_Oh no! He's going to want to know what's taking me so long!_

"Yes, yes, I'm-I'm fine Erik. Just, just stay out there."

"Christine, are you sure? Christine is something wrong, darling?"

"No, no! Nothing is wrong," she began to pull entire knots out of her hair in attempt to brush it.

"Are you dressed, Christine?"

She stopped for a moment, "Yes?'

There was a small squeak as the doorknob turned.

"I mean, no! No, no, I-I am not dressed!"

It was too late for that as she peaked outside the bathroom door only to find him inside the room. Shutting the door quickly she sat down and put her body up against it as if to keep him out.

"Christine, what are you doing in there? Why won't you come out, little one?"

Eyeing the towel on the sink she heard him speak again.

"Christine, don't make me open this door by force."

Christine wasn't listening. She was still leaning up against the door and trying to reach the towel with her toes.

"You leave me no choice then."

The knob turned and Christine felt pressure on her back from the door and that which pushed behind it. Biting her lip and squinting her eyes she held fast to the floor while still reaching for the towel hanging over the sink. Just as the door was opening just enough for a body to squeeze through, her toes curled around the corner of the material, flipped it up to her hand, and that same towel was thrown over Christine's head and tied down by her hands.

As Erik came into the room he looked right behind the door. Christine was no longer directly behind the door, but in the corner between the door and the tub. The towel was over her hair tightly in order to keep it down. At first, when he looked down at her, he seemed mad, but most definitely curious over anything; but when seeing her, his expression eased and slowly turned into that of a confused smile. Leaning back on the corner of the wall he asked, "and what is this we have here? A nun?"

Opening her mouth, she tried to talk, but in finding no words, she closed it and bit on her lip instead. Kneeling down to her level, Erik took her chin and caught her eyes with his own.

"What are you doing, darling?" he asked softly.

She tried to look down.

"No, no, you keep looking at me. And don't bite your lip, darling."

She wasn't obeying his wishes too passively, so he pulled her lip out of her jaws grip with his thumb.

"There. No reason to damage perfection now is there? Now why don't you come to breakfast with me?"

She shook her head.

"Why not, little one?"

Her eyes looked from side to side and then motioned him to come closer. Giving her his more attractive ear, he listened closely at her words.

"My hair is wet."

Erik didn't move for a moment. _Her hair is wet? Is that what she said?_ Leaning back to look at her, he saw that same child in her that he loved so much. Such a big deal over wet hair! Who would have done all this, but Christine? A smile began to glow in his eyes as a small laugh developed in his voice. Both grew and Christine began to feel embarrassed.

"Wh-what are you laughing at?"

She looked up at him as if she was going to cry. He slowed his laughter and took her face in his hands.

"I love you, Christine Daae."

He leaned in to her and kissed her square on the lips. Christine stared wide-eyed at the half masked man who kissed her and felt her breath get short. Before her eyes were fully shut, he pulled away and nudged her nose with his own.

Laughing softly he said, "I love you and your wet hair." He held out his hand, "come, let's go eat."

"But, but my hair. Daddy never let me go out until I was fully ready."

Standing up to his full height to look around he asked, "Tell me, where are we going, but just another room in this house? And you never have to worry about me ever thinking that you are any less beautiful." Holding out both of his hands he asked again, "won't you grace me with your presence?"

Smiling to herself she let loose her hold on the towel and reached out to Erik's hands. Just as he helped her up the towel fell to the floor. Erik paid no heed to it as he only focused his attention on her.

"Beautiful," he said softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "absolutely beautiful."

After some minor conflict of what Christine was to do with her hair, Erik was able to found a long, thin scarf that she was able to wrap around her head. As they walked down the hall to the dining room Erik told her of how the women in the Middle East wore their headdresses. Once again she was spellbound with the way he used his words. Everything, whether it was a lecture or an essay, was told with such descriptions that no other author, teacher, or professor, could match it.

As Erik pulled Christine's chair out for her she asked him, "I want to go to the Middle East someday, Erik! I want to see all the places you talk about!"

Sitting down at the already set table he said gently, "my dear, the Middle East is not what it was. There are many wars there now. It would not be safe for you to go there alone."

She sat in thought for a moment.

"Then, then you could go with me, couldn't you? You wouldn't let anything happen to me, would you?"

Such a simple remark moved him deeply. He reached out to cover her hand from across the table and she did not repel from his touch, but actually laced her thumb under his. This surprised and he felt the sudden urge to kiss her as she smiled so simply back at him. _But that would be moving things too quickly. I must go at her pace or I will never get any response. _He had to rip his eyes from her angelic face to casually offer her some food. She took the offer and Erik cursed himself for doing such a thing for she needed both hands to eat.

"So where should we go first when we get there, Erik?" Christine asked as she cut up her link sausage.

He was absolutely loving how she was the one to plan out their future.

"Where would you like to go, Christine?"

Taking another bite she thought for a second.

"Israel!"

"Ah, the holy land, my dear? I would not recommend it. All it consists of is desert and people who fight over it. Nothing there but war."

"But that's where Jesus lived. And Mary." She added.

"Yes, but that was two thousand years ago. Jesus wasn't fighting for his life against religious radicals."

"But he lost his life."

"Yes, Christine, he lost his life."

Her mood changed as she thought of the concept of death and how deeply it had affected her life before.

"Maybe Israel isn't the best place to go. There is a war going on… or something like that." She mumbled.

" 'Or something like that,'" he said in return, "perhaps you would like to see Egypt instead?"

"Egypt? Oh I would love to see Egypt!"

"Yes, yes, I could take you to Cairo and show you the pyramids and ruins of the ancient Egyptians."

"And I want a headdress! Just like the ones you told me about! I want the most gorgeous one ever made!"

"Yes, my dear, it will be made of the finest material Egypt has to offer and will jingle every time you move because of all the gold that hangs from it."

"Gold? Real gold all over it? Just like the belly dancers?"

"Yes, just like them. You will be a queen once the trip is over."

"When can we go? I want to go!"

Erik smiled somewhat evilly making her smile die down a bit.

"That all depends on you, now doesn't it?"

"What-what do you mean?"

"You get to decide as to when we go."

"Let's go now!"

"Oh but my dear it is not that easy." He said gathering her plate as she finished.

"But-but you said that, you said that I could…"

"Yes, but you have to make another decision that answers everything else to come."

He now stood before her. She was still sitting in the chair and looked up to him in complete confusion.

"I-I don't understand, Erik. What decision are-are you talking about?"

His new mood was beginning to worry her. He got down to her eye level and spoke quietly.

"Tell me, Christine, and tell the truth or I'll pop you, do you love me?"

"What?"

Her father never even threatened to 'pop' her before. She couldn't help but think how odd he was acting and how sudden it all seemed to happen. She had seen in public how some of the mothers would 'pop' their children when they did something wrong. But she wasn't doing anything wrong? Or was she? What as she supposed to say?

"I… I don't know…"

"Don't you now?"

"No…"

"But you love your angel of music, yes?"

"No – I mean yes – I, I don't know!"

He cupped her cheek lightly and said, "Well when you figure it out, tell me. The sooner you admit to it, the sooner we can begin our plans."

Standing up to face him she said shortly, "I don't like you! You never make any sense!"

"I never asked you as to whether you liked me or not." He caught her chin with his fingers, "I asked if you loved me."

Removing her chin from his hands she hotly said, "and I don't love you either!"

Trying to make a statement as she walked away, she was caught by the arm and let straight to Erik's lips. She tried to push away from his, but as soon as she was close enough to touch him, his arm was around her back to keep her that way. This time he felt more outgoing than ever. She did not love him so what did it matter what he did?

Usually her lips would part innocently and unconsciously, but since she was mad they were pursed shut. He began to massage the back of her head, just above her neck to get her to relax a bit. It worked and she gave in very easily making it less of a hassle for Erik to reach her now that her head was pointed up to his. Ever so slowly, he began to slip his tongue out of his own mouth and into Christine's. At first she tried to pull away out of confusion of what he was doing, but he kept her close, still massaging her neck until he was allowed entrance into her mouth. He began to navigate his way around the new space until something cut him off. She was responding to him. Her tongue began to curl its self around Erik's until they both were playing a new game of tag with each other. But as always, Christine was the first to pull away as she tried to catch her breath.

Suddenly she found it hard to look him in the eyes so she looked at his feet instead. She could feel him kiss her forehead and then move down to her nose as he lifted her head to his. Resting his forehead against hers he said, "we don't have to have a music lesson today. We can do… other things if you wish it."

She looked to his eyes and blushed hotly. She found it interesting how his mask had not restrained anything that just happened. Once again she tried looking to his shoes only to be stopped again and lifted to his face once more for a light kiss.

"It's up to you, Christine. What do you want to do?" he added another kiss of persuasion.

It was hard for Christine to determine what she wanted to do. Everything that just happened seemed to be hazy to her memory. She didn't know what to feel or think.

"I…" he interrupted her with another hopeful kiss, "I think…"

"Come on darling," he kissed her deeper than the first two times only to be pushed away completely as she turned to walk a few steps.

"I think I need to think."

"Think of what, Christine?" He asked stepping behind her and taking her arms in his hands so that she was now leaning on him.

"I think I just need to think, that's all." She turned to him and gained her own balance, "can I go to my room?"

Sighing flatly he said, "fine Christine, I'll pick you up for lunch?"

"Yes, yes that would be fine, thank you."

After an awkward walk to her door Erik said to her, "remember my dear, the decision is yours to make. I think you already know mine."

Walking into her room and sitting down at her desk she took out the diary. She opened it and read a little of her last entry. _When was the last time I went to church?_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I just stopped writing, but something just happened to me that I thought I would write down. Ever since I've known Erik he's been, erm, outgoing… But today! What was he doing? What was I doing? Raoul never! I feel mad, but I also feel something else. I don't know what it is. It's just weird! He kissed me differently today. I can't even explain it. It was just different. And Diary, so long as you don't tell anyone I'll tell you a secret… I kind of liked it. But I would never let Erik know! I couldn't ever let him know! I already feel awful! I love Raoul. I know I do. We're going to be married… well, we were going to be married… I miss him so much. He was my best friend next to Meg. He was the first one to ever be interested in me… I mean, like like that. He was the first to ever ask me on dates and then ask me to marry him. I know he loves me because he used to kiss me too… but never like that… but still and I said I would marry him… that means I love him. I-I know I love him! That's got to mean I love him…_

Christine pulled away from the desk a little and turned off her lamp. _I know I love him. Raoul-Raoul I love Raoul!_ The girl was confused. Erik was a whole new taboo world to her. He had turned everything she knew upside down. And now she didn't know what to do. Turning her eyes to the ceiling she new as a sky she spoke as quietly as she knew how.

"Daddy? Daddy I'm confused. Daddy I don't know what to do. Oh Daddy can't you give me some sort of sign? Anything!"

Just then the entire room went pitch black. It took no time for her to let out an ear-shattering scream. Two seconds later she heard her door open and hit the wall making her scream a second time.

"No, Christine, it's me darling, don't be afraid."

"Erik?"

He took her hand making her flinch. She had not been expecting him to cross the room so quickly.

"It's alright darling, it's only me, it's only me." She felt his other hand cover her shoulder. "The generator should come on in just a moment."

"I don't like the dark Erik." She squeaked.

"I know, I know, just wait a moment."

"Erik make the lights come back on! Make them come on now!" she said squeezing his hand tighter.

"Shh, I'm here, you know I won't let anything happen to you. Just wait a few moments more."

Just then the lights flickered a bit and then slowly came back on as they were before. Christine looked almost frantically around the room to see if everything was as it was before. She finally rested her gaze on Erik.

"Erik I didn't like that. Why did that happen?"

"It was the storm outside, Christine. It will pass."

"There's a storm?"

"Yes, a terrible storm, my dear. But don't worry; there are ten more generators downstairs. I won't let the storm get to you. Now calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of here."

"If it's a storm, why can't I hear it? Isn't there thunder?"

"The walls are sound proof."

A small ring was heard in the room coming from Erik's pocket. Erik looked to see who was calling then looked back at Christine.

"Do excuse me Christine. I need to take this."

"But what if I happens again?"

The ringing continued and Erik got frustrated. He began to search under her bed and came back out with a small flashlight.

"Here, just trust that I'll come back and stay in here."

He walked out of her room and all but slammed the door. Taking the phone to his ear he said, "What the hell just happened Khan?"

"I'm sorry Erik, it was from all the testing the city does."

"Testing? What kind?"

"They have a new type of bomb, boss. They test it on the big cities to see if it works. It's supposed to steal the electricity. I didn't tell you about it – "

"You didn't tell me about it?! Do you know what you could have done! You could have ruined everything!"

"Is the girl alright?"

He sighed and looked back at the door.

"Yes, yes she'll be fine. How much more testing will they be doing?"

"No more around here. The last rumor that I heard said that they didn't need another test."

"So they're finally going to use it for real next time?"

"Yes, you know that the only thing the paper talks about is the possibility of war."

"It's not a possibility anymore, Nadir."

"Yes, I know."

* * *

**war? war? what war? you mean there's a war going on in 2012? that's crazy! could this mean that it will affect erik and christine? _review to find out!!_**


	16. The Impersonator

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, I wouldn't have updated all of my stories at one time! HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!**

**a/n: AAAHAHHH I'M BACK YOU GUYS!! and remember your thoughts and ideas are always welcome!! honestly, that's what keeps me going!!**

**plz read & review!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – The Impersonator**

Once hanging up with Nadir, Erik immediately went back into Christine's room. She was no longer sitting at the desk, but Erik did notice a large lump under the bed comforter that he took special awareness to. Walking quietly over to the bed, he sat down next to the giant lump. Reaching out to touch what he believed to be a head, he asked, "Christine what are you doing under there?"

"Erik is that you?" came a voice from below.

"You know it's me, darling."

"Prove it then."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"I don't know, just prove it or I'll never come out."

Playing with a lock of hair that stuck out from the sheets, he smiled almost devilishly, and bent down to her covered ear, "there's only so many reasons I would want to skip our daily music lesson. Why don't you tell me what they are?"

"Erik," she whimpered under the covers.

"What darling?" he said as if talking to a small child with pity.

As she pulled back the sheets he saw a light come out. The flashlight was under there with her and it had looked as if she had been curled up around it. Erik looked down to Christine and saw how wet her face was and how her tears shined against the light. Realizing that she must have been waiting for a sign, Erik opened his arms to her and she met him quickly with a grip he had never received from her before.

"Erik don't leave me again in the dark! I'm so scared of it!"

"Shh, shh, little one, there is no reason to be scared of the dark." He said calmly resting his head on hers.

"Oh but there is Erik! I can't see in the dark!"

"What does that have to do with anything? Don't you know that there is nothing to be afraid of when you are here with me?"

"But you weren't here!"

"Darling, I'm always here with you. You should know that by now."

"But I couldn't see you."

"But I could see you. And I'd never let anything happen to my little darling. Now why are you afraid of the dark?"

She paused for a moment.

"Daddy… Daddy once said that if I don't say my prayers before I go to bed and it gets dark, that I wouldn't be safe from the goblins and devils that come out."

"Do you really think I'd ever let anything harmful reach you?"

"But you don't understand! The goblins will pay tricks on you and the devils can walks through walls!"

"These goblins and devils are beginning to sound like me."

She pulled away from him wide eyed.

"What I mean by that is that there is nothing they could never do that I wouldn't be able to catch. Now is there any other reason you have to be afraid of the dark?"

She slipped back into his embrace and relaxed a bit.

"I don't like the dark, Erik." She sobbed, "I don't like the dark."

Holding her tightly he hushed her as she cried. With time, her sobs were quieted and she just sat there in his arms as he stroked her now uncovered hair.

"Erik?" she asked.

"Yes, my Christine?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

"What kind of story would you wish me to tell you Christine?"

She thought for a moment.

"Little Lotte! Tell me a story about Little Lotte!"

"Very well, very well, come over to this chair, my bones are weak of sitting up."

She slid out of his embrace and back into the bed. He got up very simply, but the sheets had become tangled around her making her have some difficulties.

"Can't you get out Little Lotte?"

Christine laughed in her embarrassment and looked up at him, "sorry, I got tangled."

"Here, stay still."

She watched wide-eyed as he approached her in her cocoon. Lifting a single sheet with ease, he looked back at her.

"Stay still like I told you, darling, and trust me."

It was then that he put his hands under her arms and lifted her up and completely out of the sheets to sit her on the floor. Her head went to and from the bed to him as she wondered how exactly he just did that. After giving her a chance to ask (even though she stayed quiet) he said, " now won't you join me at the chair."

He sat down and she took a more natural position at his feet and looked up at him. He had been hoping she wouldn't sit that far away but she seemed to take no notice. It was more familiar for her like this, it reminded her of her father.

"Alright, Christine, now Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing, her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music – "

"Erik! Don't tell me the same story I told you! Tell me something new!"

_She is testing me. She wants me to see if I can make a plausible story so that she can have some sort of proof that I really am her angel. My little darling never ceases to surprise me. I shall show her!_

"Very well then, there was once the Angel of Music from heaven. He looked through all the earth and his eyes stopped on only one fair maiden. Her name was Little Lotte."

"But I already know that – "

"Yes, I'm well aware, darling, just have patience and allow me to continue."

With a huff she looked away and heavily placed her head on his knee. This made him laugh a little and she turned back to him in her childish anger. She then replaced her head where it once was and allowed him to continue as before.

_Dear Diary,_

_You won't believe what happened right after I stopped writing! All the lights went right out! I was left in the dark! I was so scared! But then Erik came and said it was a storm! I hate the dark! Then he left me alone! But he did come back. He told me a story – just like the way my daddy used to, except almost better! He's so good at telling stories! I could have listened for hours… And I think I did. No one tells stories like Erik, no one. At times I wanted to feel like I was with Daddy again as I sat next to a hotel chair with my head on his knee… but there is something different about Erik. He definitely is not Daddy even though sometimes he'll act like him. I wish I could place the reason why exactly Erik wasn't like Daddy, but I somehow can't. I don't feel the same way towards Erik, that's obvious, but I don't know why. It's almost as if Erik is trying to be my daddy, but just in a different way. But I don't like Erik trying to be Daddy. No one will ever replace him and it's almost as if he's trying to! I don't want another daddy especially Erik! I want my real Daddy! I want my real Daddy…_

"Daddy?" Christine asked looking up at the ceiling, "Daddy I – " she stopped herself short not knowing what to say, "Daddy I miss you…"

Three light taps were heard at the door making her turn around.

"Are you speaking to someone, Christine?" came Erik's voice from outside.

Christine was suddenly upset. She didn't like Erik. As far as she was concerned, Erik was trying to gain her love by replacing her father. She didn't want anyone replacing her father and wasn't willing to let anyone begin to try.

"Go away!" she shouted turning her head from the door.

There was a slight pause and the doorknob squeaked as it turned.

"Go away?" Erik asked, now in the door, "Why do you wish me to go away? I only wanted to wish you a good evening."

"I don't care," she crossed her arms, still not looking at him, "I want you to go away."

"Now, what's the meaning of all of this, my love?" he asked this in her left ear making her jump slightly in surprise. "Just this morning things were going just fine," he nuzzeled the mask's nose up against her hair just above her ear, "you remember don't you?"

"No!" she snapped moving her entire body to the other side of the armed chair.

Erik looked at her in confusion.

"Christine, come now, what is the meaning behind all of this? You have suddenly become so hostile. You're not mad at me because the lights went out are you? It was unintentional and I've already apologized to you."

"Go away." She snapped again.

Putting his hands on his hips he said, "Now Christine, you are being unfair."

"I don't care."

Narrowing his eyes he spoke a bit harshly, "your childish behavior is not going to save you this time. Now I advise you to either tell me what is wrong, or drop it."

"No."

"Very well then. You don't get any dinner."

That definitely was not something Charles would have done.

"No dinner?"

"And if you still refused to tell me what's wrong, you'll be sent straight to bed."

"Without dinner?"

"Without dinner."

Now Christine was angry. She was never the type of person who would stop eating for any reason. She liked her food.

"And," Erik smiled an evil grin, "I will not sing to you any more."

"No more?"

"Or tell you stories."

"Or stories?"

"But I will give you your singing lessons."

She could have sighed.

"But they will last for ten hours a day."

"Ten hours?!"

"That is only if you do not fix your attitude."

Becoming angrier Christine said quickly, "Fine I'll stop."

"That's not stopping. You're still mad."

"Well I don't care. I'm hungry, let's go eat."

She got up and Erik stretched his arm out in front of her.

"Not so fast, Christine. You're not getting dinner remember? You're going straight to bed."

"I'm not tired!"

"I don't care!"

Charles always cared. He was always obvious with his care too. Now, Christine was no longer touching the floor as Erik picked her up to carry her to the bed. She fought as ferociously as she could, but it was useless under Erik's strength.

"No! I won't go! You can't make me!"

"Too late." He said dropping her on the bed making her yelp.

She tried to scamper away but he caught her arms and forced her down.

"Now, do you want to fix your attitude and eat? Or would you rather stay here until you fall asleep hungry?"

"Let me go!" she struggled under his force.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for, Christine."

She tried to kick him and he dodged her easily making her even angrier.

"Let me go!" she screamed this time.

"Very well then. You leave me no choice but to tie you to the bed."

"No!"

"Then calm down!" he said projecting his voice even more.

The tone in his voice finally made her stop and calm down. Now she was just mad. Even she could see that it was useless trying to fight against him. In seeing this, he too calmed down a bit. He was winning.

"There's a good girl now. Just calm down."

"I don't like you."

"I know, Christine." He sighed.

"Let me go."

"What did I say, Christine?"

This only made her lay there huffing until Erik knew she was calm enough to speak to. Giving her a few moments to breathe, he sat down next to her, yet he still held her down just in case she tried to make a break for it.

"Now Christine, what is the meaning behind all of this? Everything was fine this morning, was it not?"

She refused to look at him.

"Christine, that attitude will not solve anything."

This made her make a "hmf" sound.

"Very well then, no dinner for you."

He made a motion to get up and she popped up to watch him. When he reached the door she leaped off the bed to try to catch him.

"No, no Christine," he said taking her shoulders, "you will stay in here tonight."

"But I want to eat!"

"Then talk to me, dearest."

He looked down into her mad eyes. His own eyes seemed to be pleading with her. He wanted to know. He wanted to make things better and talking was the only way to fix it. She mumbled something to her feet.

"What was that darling?" he coaxed her.

"You're not my daddy. I don't have to answer to you."

"You are very right, Christine. I am not your daddy and I never will be. That was never my goal to begin with. I just wanted to protect you, dearest."

"Daddy protected me…"

He did not want to interrupt her. It seemed she was near a break through.

"I miss him."

She did not cry. She merely stared at the floor.

"I want him back. I don't want you. I never wanted you. I just want him back."

"But he sent me to you." He was on his knees now, just trying to catch those brown eyes that were shut from him, "there, at the funeral, I was there. The first time I saw you was at the funeral. He sent me to you, Christine. I will never be Charles. That was never my intent, Christine. I love you. Every since the first time I saw you I've loved you. I took that fall for you, Christine. I wanted to protect you from this world, yes, but I never wanted to replace your father… Christine I love you differently from him. You must understand that by now. And I want you to love me differently as well. Christine you must understand…"

Now the tears came. There was a single picturesque tear that fell from her eye. Reaching up to her face, Erik caught it on his finger, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. He then stood up and kissed the cheek he caught it from. Then he kissed her other cheek, then her forehead, and then her lips. It was a kiss that was just as light as the other three. Leaning back to look into her closed eyes, praying that one day he would be the one to make those tears stop.

"Christine, please look at me."

For once, she actually did.

"Christine, I will never let anything ever happened to you ever again. I'm here to protect you from that world and that is what I intend to do."

Christine was innocent yes, but she was not dumb.

"By taking away my food?"

Seeing her spark returning, he smiled.

"How else would I get you to calm down?"

"Erik I don't like you."

"I know!" he laughed annoyed and kissed her until she pulled away.

"I'm hungry!"

"Yes! Yes! Then let us eat!" he laughed leading her out of the door.

* * *

**sooo what do ya think?**


	17. The Disorder

**Disclaimer: If I were Gaston Leroux and owned Phantom of the Opera, the soap I just used wouldn't smell so weird.**

**a/n: ok ok i had to do this with dreams of reality and now i'm going to do it with this story. is anyone out there anymore? i mean i can give some cheap version just to end this story. you know end it by saying "well his face healed up, she fell in love and there was a happy ending". of course i already know what's going to happen and personally i'm excited. if your excited and want to hear the REAL ending, review.**

**a/n part II: also, if any of you like genres such as mystery, romance, family, memory, angst, moving forward, and finding the truth, i highly recomend you read my new story "brown hair and green eyes" it has nice LOOOOONG chapters if that makes you happy.**

**plz read & review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen – _The Disorder_**

_Journal,_

_Why the hell did I ever start this damn thing to begin with? Well at least I'll have something somewhat pleasant to write this time. Christine is with me now, in this house, at this very moment. I could almost find it funny how she writes in her diary while I write in you. Her expression seems to be very concentrated on what she is writing. The child must have a lot to say! The child… that really is all she is. I'm old enough as it is and to fall in love with a child such as her… it's disgusting. The whole setting of it is disgusting. Not only her physical age, but also her mental age and my physical appearance next to hers. She is so perfect and I am so… I found something interesting the other day. I cannot say how exactly I came upon these records, but somehow I have them now in my possession thanks to Nadir. It would appear that Christine has a slight brain disorder. It's uncertain what exactly what it is, but she has one no less. It almost seems to be a strange form of ADHD mixed with OCD if that's possible. I have always noticed Christine's ability to need to have a track of things going on. It never struck me what my affect on her could be until I found it was an actual problem. I can only imagine I made it worse. But she needs me now. She had no one else, and even if that was partially my doing it is now the truth and we all have to live with it. Christine seems to have somewhat of a selective memory. She'll only remember what she thinks is important. Her father was the only important thing to her and therefore everything that has stuck to that brain of hers had to have him behind it. I've now tied myself into her memory forever by proclaiming myself as her Angel of Music. I ought to have more of a chance of keeping myself in her thoughts than Raoul now! …but this all explains how she came out as innocent as she was. It wasn't only her father sheltering her from everything – it was her not choosing to listen. Everything that would have raped a girl like her in college went straight past her ears for it had nothing to do with her father. It all fits, but best of all, I fit in with it. I'll never know why I fell in love with a girl like her. Perhaps it's this disease that made me want to protect her so badly. Whatever the reason, I love her and nothing is going to stop me from taking her as my wife. The time is coming where she'll love me in return. I can feel it. Her confusion is so tempting to me for I know that she is trying to figure out the new feeling I have placed in her head. It is that feeling that just may cause her to grow up into the bride I know she was born to be. The game is never ending but I need a good challenge in my life. God I love her so._

Erik looked up from his writing to see Christine still scribbling in her little notebook. He often wondered what she wrote and even thought of taking the book some her sometime just to glance and her thought process. Smiling softly, he closed his own thought book and proceeded to stare at something worth seeing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish I could say how long I've been here. Erik is writing in a diary too it seems. I wonder what he has to write about. Maybe he talks about all the places he's seen! It would be so great to travel to far off places… but going with him. I just don't know what to think about him, really. He's so different from anyone I've ever met and I don't know how to take that. I feel, well, different around him now. I don't really know how to explain it really. I must have been with him a month now. I'm used to him and I know what he expects of me, but I just don't know about what to do with myself. The ring on my finger won't leave or come off. I wish it would more than anything else. I feel as if in that ring holds my soul and he's the one to own it. See! There's an example of what I'm talking about! He's making me think – not about school and subjects Daddy wanted me to learn about, but about life and wants and likes and dislikes. Speaking of that! He sure does kiss me a lot! I don't know what to do about it either! And it's not just light soft kisses that Raoul used to give. They're full on kisses that are sometimes so intense that my lips feel bruised when they're over! There's only one problem: he sure is good at it. I never really knew how a kiss could either be good or bad, but he really has taught me that. He doesn't kiss like Raoul, in fact… wow, I'm already blushing at this confession, but I kind of like Erik's kisses better. There's something in them, not physically or anything because that would just be gross, but something emotional. Passion. And there he is again! Getting into my mind again! Tell me to think and to… and to grow up almost. But I am grown up! I'm legal and I can drink and do everything else adults can do! But no one ever really treated me like an adult… Not even Raoul. Meg did though, well in a way she did. She was always there to protect me though, and I love her more than life for that. I don't know what I would have done without her. One time, when I was really little, I remember my daddy searching through what looked like medical books. I asked him about it and he never really answered. He would just smile and tell me to go read a book or play with my doll. Daddy never had anything wrong with him… I've suspected that I could be the one with the problem… but shouldn't I know what the problem is if I have it? I wonder if Erik knows. He's really smart in just about everything. He's like a walking encyclopedia or something! Well, he treats me like a kid too. But it's gotten better lately. He likes it when I make conclusions for myself. It's almost as if whenever I do something more "mature" he complements me by treating me… well, as a regular person. I kind of like it._

Smiling thoughtfully, she closed her little book and looked directly in front of her only to find Erik staring attentively back at her. This took her off guard and resulted in her dropping her eyes, looking up at him awkwardly, then dropping her eyes away again.

"Finished with your writing, my dear?" he asked casually.

"Yes, yes I am done now."

"Very well then, would you like to put your diary up now?"

"Um, well, actually, no, I wanted to, well, to ask you a question. Is that alright?"

Erik smiled at the girl sitting on the ottoman in front of him. Perhaps he was making that break he was looking for. Why else would she want to ask him a question that would require her to passively stay with him longer when it was her own free time before dinner?

"Ask me anything you wish." He said relaxing a bit in his chair.

"Well," Christine paused to look down at her bare feet as her toes wiggled in the carpet below her, "would you" she looked up at him suddenly then let her gaze fall once again, "do you think there's something… well something wrong with me?"

Erik's brow furrowed at this.

"What do you mean my angel?"

"Well, I mean, well I don't know really, I just, well, people have always treated me differently I guess, and I never knew why, and well maybe there could be something, well wrong with me."

Raising his eyebrows he suavely walked over to sit beside her. Taking her hands in his he spoke to her just as everyone had spoken to her before.

"What does it matter how other people have treated you? You're with me now and I do not see anything but perfection when I look at you."

This was meant to be sweet to her ears, but it only made her more upset and frustrated.

"And I guess you're not any different from anybody else then!" Somewhere she found courage and stood up, "You baby me just like everyone else does and I don't like it! Why does everyone treat me differently? I want to know!"

This leap excited Erik, but he knew better than to let it show. Patting the seat next to him he said, "sit Christine and I will tell you."

She obeyed, "tell me what?"

Taking her hands he said softly, "what kept you so innocent for so long."

"What do you mean?"

She seemed almost scared to hear what was to come. Erik knew that it was that look on her face that kept Charles from telling her this, but he was no Charles.

"Christine, you have a brain disorder. The doctors have not yet figured out what it is. It is not harmful to you, but it is a disorder no less. Your memory is overly selective and that selection seems to be based on what you father wanted. Now, as I've said, there's nothing wrong with that, but it does hinder you from ever growing away from him. He taught you of the good in this world, he told you stories and inspired you to live out the life of those he told you of and you followed religiously. Remember, that none of this is a bad thing, but it does hinder you from growing in your own personal thought process. Don't you see, Christine? I want you to think. I believe that if you make enough choices and conclusions of your own, that this disorder will secede some how. I believe that you can pull your self out of it with time."

Christine looked as if in horror. It was true, she had drawn a conclusion and it was correct, but she didn't know just how to take that. All she ever knew was what was right and wrong, but never in between. Perhaps Erik really was on her side after all. She seemed to be staring off into oblivion now and Erik felt that it was important for her to be pulled out of her trace-like state she was making for herself.

"Christine, darling, are you alright?"

Breaking her thoughts she said the first thing that was on her mind.

"Did Daddy lie to me?"

"Everyone lies, darling." He said gently.

"But Daddy never lies. Not to me he doesn't." she whimpered.

"He only wanted to take care of you and bring you up the best way he could, Christine."

"But lying to me?"

"Sometimes it is necessary, my dear."

"But I love my daddy."

"And he loves you, Christine. Sometimes people lie because they love someone."

"Do you lie to me, Erik?"

She was innocent, but a quick thinker no less.

"Yes, I have lied to you."

"But I thought you loved me…"

"Christine what did I just say?"

"But I thought that if you love someone, you have to trust them. Why can't you trust me to handle the truth?"

"Isn't that what I just did? I told you the truth because you made a conclusion for yourself that you finally wanted to know souly for yourself. Christine, you are already progressing, don't you see it?"

Lowering her head she spoke brokenly, "I don't know what to think anymore… I don't know…"

He now took her in his arms as he had wanted to do this entire time. She cried shamelessly and for once, actually reached out for his comforting embrace as her arms stretched around his neck. It was understandable that she was confused. Her whole world had just been flipped upside down, but Erik could only smile softly to himself. It was true, Christine was thinking for herself and now would forever put Erik into her memory as the one who told her the truth for the first time in her life. Not to mention, comfort her after hearing the news.

* * *

**what could this possibly mean?**


End file.
